-Aria-
by ian-sama
Summary: Full summary ada di dalam / IA yang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya 'Jepang' karena mempunyai banyak masalah. setelah pulang ke jepang dan menjadi Vocaloid, IA dihadapi dengan masalah-masalah baru bahkan lebih serius / Pairing: masih rahasia / Update: Chapter 6
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Hai Minna-san, perkenalkan nama ane IAN ( bukan nama asli tentunya). Kali ini akan nge-share fanfic pertama ane yang judulnya 'Aria' (ya, judulnya Cuma itu aja). Sebenernya fic ini sudah ane buat sekitar setahun yang lalu *Buset lama amat*. Dan alhamdullilah baru selesai satu setengah chapter *ngapain aja coba?* fic kali ini saya menceritakan tentang IA. untuk summary cerita bias dilihat di bawah. ane malas ngetik disini #PLAK. Untuk pairing masih dirahasiakan, biar ada kesan **_surprise_**-nya gitu.(?) story-nya ane kembangkan sekembang-kembangnya,(?) ya diperkirakan ada 20-an chapter atau 30-an. *yang bener yang mana?* Tapi tenang aja, chapter-chapter selanjutnya diusahakan keluar seminggu sekali. Berhubung ane cukup sibuk juga di dunia nyata, jadi ada chapter yg Gak bisa diselesaikan dalam seminggu tapi akan diusahakan lah *Sok Sibuk*.

Ok, daripada ane ngocehnya makin lama langsung aja dimulai ceritanya

~Aria~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Sepenuhnya milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, 1st Place. Co. Ltd, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Beberapa nama Voca-P dimasukan dalam cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan. Dan juga ada beberapa karakter tambahan dalam cerita ini. jika ada kesamaan nama, inisial, etc. mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. IA memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya 'jepang', karena mempunyai banyak masalah di Amerika dan Berharap bisa lari dari masalahnya tersebut. Tapi setelah tinggal di jepang dan menjadi seorang VOCALOID, ada hal yang terjadi, seperti kejadian yang di luar logika Manusia, Hilangnya ingatan tentang orang-orang terdekat IA, sampai seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya dan teman-temannya**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor/Parody, Mysteri/Supranatural,dll**

**Warning: Typo (s), cerita GAJE, Kesalahan eja EYD, bahasa gado-gado (campur 2 maksudnya), Alay,Pendeskripsian kurang , dan sebagainya**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

IA POV

"Pesawat telah mendarat di bandara utama Tokyo, untuk para penumpang harap tidak lupa untuk mengambil semua barang bawaan di bagasi,…."

Pramugari pun menginstruksian kepada penumpang untuk tetap tenang saat meniggalkan pesawat.

Sejenak kulihat pemandangan yang ada diluar. lalu aku pun menghela nafas.

"Jepang… sudah lama sekali" kataku sambil tersenyum. saat menginjakkan kaki ketanah ini sekali lagi.

Aku segera mengambil koper dan mengurus proses Check-out….

Di luar bandara terlihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwarna merah, berkacamata, memakai jas formal layaknya seorang pekerja kantoran, berdiri sambil memegang papan nama bertuliskan namaku. Dia menoleh kearahku dan memanggilku.

'Mungkin dia orang yang dikirim untuk menjemputku' pikirku dalam hati. Lalu aku pun menghampirinya.

"Umm… Are you IA?" kata perempuan itu

"Ano…Watashi wa nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru, Sono, eigo o hanasu koto o kinishinaide kudasai"

(Ya, nama saya IA. Saya bisa berbahasa jepang. Jadi tidak usah repot – repot bicara bahasa inggris)

Ucapku memberikan pengertian kepada perempuan itu.

(seterusnya dialog berbahasa jepang, tapi di translate ke bahasa Indonesia)

"Oh, maaf. Perkenalkan nama saya A-san, saya orang yang diminta untuk menjemput kamu. Mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya"

"Ya, mohon bantuan nya juga"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke Shibuya sekarang, Tuan 1st –san pasti sudah menunggu kita"

"Ya"

Aku masuk di Taxi yang A-san sudah pesan. aku dan A-san duduk di kursi belakang. setelah pintu ditutup, mobil pun berangkat menuju Shibuya.

Di dalam mobil, aku melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Sudah 3 tahun Lamanya aku meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini dan pergi ke Amerika.

"Bagaimana kehidupan mu di Amerika?" Tanya A-san

"Biasa…" jawabku singkat

"hmm…. baguslah"

Kami terdiam, sekitar 2 menit kemudian aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ano….."

"ya?..."

"Ini…" aku memperlihatkan sepucuk surat. "di sini tertulis aku diterima bekerja di tempat kalian. Tapi sebagai apa ya?" tanyaku.

"Oh, kamu belum tau ya?, kamu bakal jadi idol baru di tempat kita." Jawab A-san

"Idol? Maksud anda Idol yang '**itu**'? …"

"Iya…. '**Idol**'."

"HAHHHHHHHHH!" teriak ku kaget

Bagaimana bisa aku jadi idol, Memang sih aku hobi menyanyi. Tapi aku ini orangnnya pemalu. Berbicara dengan orang asing saja aku sering gugup. Apalagi jadi idol yang menari dan bernyanyi di depan orang banyak.

"Ano… IA-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya A-san cemas setelah aku berteriak tadi.

" Ya, … Uhm, aku baik-baik saja….. tapi, kenapa jadi idol? Aku bahkan belum pernah mengikuti audisi."

"Umm…. Kalau itu sih hanya 1st –san yang tau. tapi setau ku, kamu memang terpilih dari beberapa orang dengan kriteria yang kami cari. Tapi, kamu tahu, kami baru saja memulai usaha manajemen di bidang Idol ini, mungkin ada alasan khusus mengapa kamu yang diterima…"

Aku menenangkan diriku sejenak, 'Daripada banyak ber-spekulasi, lebih baik aku langsung tanyakan saja kepada seseorang yang bernama 1st –san itu.' Itulah yang kupikirkan.

Aku pun kembali melihat pemandangan jepang yg indah dari balik kaca mobil… suasana yang begitu damai yg jarang kulihat selama 3 tahun begitu menarik perhatian mataku. musim semi yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan, kini ku rasakan kembali. Suasana yang damai ini pun membuat ku mengantuk.

Dan akhirnya aku tertidur lelap

* * *

Aku membuka mataku, yang kulihat sekarang hanyalah lorong yang gelap. Hanya ada cahaya merah di sekitar dinding-dinding besar di sebelahku.

"Ahh… dimana ini?" tanyaku dalam hati

Ah, aku mengingatnya. Ini adalah alam bawah sadarku. Aku selalu kesini saat aku sedang tidur, atau ketika '**orang**' itu memanggilku.

Mungkin hal ini terdengar aneh bagi sebagian banyak orang, namun hal ini sudah seperti keseharian bagiku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara, suara itu berasal dari ruangan hitam itu.

"Selamat datang IA, Maaf sudah repot-repot memanggilmu kesini" '**Orang**' itu menyapaku di dalam ruangan hitam berjeruji besi

"Sekarang apa mau mu?"

" Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, **KAU ITU TERLALU NAIF**" Katanya sambil memberi **_evil smirk _**yang mengerikan.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Apa kau pikir, kau bisa hidup damai setelah lari dari amerika? Dimana pun kau berada sekarang ,selama kamu masih bersamaku disini hidupmu tak akan pernah damai, kamu tau itu kan?"

"….."

Aku hanya diam, aku tau perkataannya itu hanyalah sebuah umpan

"Ahh…. Knapa kamu jadi diam? Apa mungkin kamu teringat masa lalu mu yang '**indah**' itu…."

"Tch…." Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, sambil menahan kesal

Perkataannya membuatku emosi, tapi aku tidak boleh terpancing oleh kata-kata nya. ' Lebih baik aku segera pergi dari sini' kataku dalam hati. Aku pun segera membalikkan badanku menjauhi 'orang' itu

"Kau Lebih baik diam saja." kata ku sambil berjalan mejauhinya

"heh…. Kau ini sombong sekali IA, Padahal aku ini '**teman mu**' kan?, ayolah, kita bicarakan lagi masa lalu mu itu.."

Aku tidak menghiraukan kembali orang itu, aku terus melangkah menjauhinya. Lebih baik aku tidak banyak berurusan dengannya.

* * *

"IA…. IA….. Bangun, kita sudah sampai"

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Di depanku terlihat A-san menepuk bahu ku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… *menguap*, ada apa A-san?"

"kita sudah sampai, coba lihat." A-san menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Aku melihat kearah yang A-san tunjuk, kulihat sebuah gedung besar dan megah. Di gedung itu terdapat name plate yang bertuliskan '1st PLACE'.

Aku dan A-san pun turun dari Taxi. menunggu A-san membayar uangnya, Aku meregangkan tubuhku yang masih pegal karena perjalanan tadi.

"Jangan hanya berdiri saja, ayo masuk" Ucap A-san mengajakku ku masuk ke gedung itu.

"Baiklah"

Saat kita masuk, muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut twintail berwarna cokelat berlari menuju kearah kami.

"A-san! Kemana saja kamu? Aitakata yo" dia melompat dan langsung memeluk A-san

" B-ko?!, ngapain kamu disini? Kerja lagi sana!"

"Eehh.. tapi aku lagi malas kerja, kita bolos hari ini yuk!" balasnya

"jangan bodoh, cepat kembali kerja sana" jawab A-san dan langsung memukul kepala B-ko dengan cukup keras

"A-san, itai desu…." Katanya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol tadi di pukul. Kemudian B-ko mengubah arah pandangnya ke arahku.

"ah.. kamu pasti IA kan?" Tanya-nya

"h..h….Hai'. senang bertemu dengan anda" jawabku dengan agak gugup

"Aku B-ko, aku sekertaris di sini, kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan, jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya ke aku."

"Wakarimasta, kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya" kataku sambil menunduk salam

"Mohon kerjasamanya juga" jawabnya dengan senyum

"Kalian sudah selesai berkenalan?, 1st-san daritadi sudah nunggu kita. Jadi kalau ndak ada urusan lagi disini, lebih baik kita cepat menemuinya." A-san langsung menarik tanganku.

" dan kau B-ko" katanya sambil menatap tajam B-ko

"ya?"

"lebih baik kamu kembali kerja sekarang, kalau tidak…. Ya kamu tau sendiri kan?" Kata A-san yang lagi Evil Smirk dan mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekilingnya

" Ha…ha'I, wakarimasta… sekarang aku kembali kerja" jawab B-ko ketakutan

Ternyata A-san orang yang mengerikan juga ya, ndak kebayang kalau aku diposisi B-ko.

"nah, kalau begitu ayo ikuti aku, IA"

"Ha'I"

* * *

"1st-san, Ini aku" kata A-san sambil mengetuk pintu

"Ah, Silahkan masuk"

"permisi" Kata A-san.

Terlihat seorang pria setengah baya, ya diperkirankan umurnya masih 40-an. Penampilannya layaknya seorang yang sangat pintar, dia memakai kacamata dengan lensa yang cukup tebal. Dia menganakan jas putih, seperti jas lab. Dia sedang sibuk menatap layar monitor di laptonya. Tak lama kemudian dia menutup laptopnya.

"well, apa kabarmu IA?" sapanya

"Y..Y…Ya, aku baik-baik" jawab IA dengan gugup

"Ayolah,Tak usah se-gugup itu." Jawabnnya sambil tersenyum.

Biarpun dia menyuruhku untuk tidak gugup, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugup ku dalam waktu singkat. Biasanya pada saat aku berhadapan dengan dengan orang asing, rasa gugupku akan terus muncul sampai aku sudah mengenal baik orang gitu.

"kau ini tipe orang yang pemalu ketika baru pertama kali bertemu orang dan akan terus grogi bertemu dengannya sampai kau akrab dengannya, bukankah begitu?"

Aku kaget, "bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" gumanku dalam hati

" **'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'**, itukan yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

Aku shock, dia bahkan bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang, apa dia benar – benar bisa membaca pikiran?

"Siapa kau sebenarnnya? Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiranku" tanyaku

"well, percaya atau tidak aku ini seorang **esper**." Jawabnya dengan senyum

Entah kenapa aku merasa bingung, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya yang namanya Esper, Alien, Hantu ,dsb. Tapi kalau dia bukan Esper Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

" Maa, Zenbu Uso dakedo (Well, tapi semua bohong)" Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Hah?Apa? Terus bagaimana kau bisa baca pikiranku?"

"Ya, aku Cuma sedikit menggunakan pertanyaan psikologis, dan yang soal kepribadiaan mu yang pemalu itu aku tau dari si Mizki."

Oh ternyata Mizki yang memberi tahu, aku benar – benar di bodohi dengan orang yang pintar ini, mungkin baginya aku ini seperti anak Kecil yang gampang di tipu.

"Oke, bisa kita kesampingkan masalah itu, sekarang bisa kita mulai topik pembicaraan kita?" Tanyanya

"Ya, silahkan dimulai"Jawabku

" Ehm.. kalau begitu, Kau tau kan alasan ku memanggilmu?"

"Untuk bekerja sebagai Idol di sini kan?"

" yap, kami mempunyai usaha dalam manejemen artis, band, hingga penyanyi. Dan kami sekarang ingin mencoba membuat mu menjadi terkenal IA. Ya tentunya sebagai idol kami."

" Trus, kenapa kau memilihku? Aku bahkan belum ikut satu audisi pun."

" sekarang lihat" sambil membuka laptopnya, dan menunjukannya kepadaku

Kulihat di layar monitor, sebuah video streaming dari situs terkenal sedang menayangkan video saat aku bernyanyi sebagai penyanyi jalanan di Amerika sana, akupun baru tahu jika saat itu ada yg mengabadikannya dan memasukannya di internet.

"Saat aku melihat ini, yang terpikirkan oleh ku itu seperti 'wah, anak ini memiliki bakat' seperti itulah." Puji 1st-san. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum untuk menanggapi pujiannya. " well, apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanyannya kembali.

"ha'i, aku sudah mulai mengerti."

" jadi? Apa kau menerima tawaran untuk menjadi Idol di perusahaan ini?"

"Baiklah, aku terima"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku menerima tawarnnya, ya dari awal aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk menerima apa saja pekerjaan yang diberikannya. Tujuan awal-ku hanyalah untuk dapat tinggal di sini, dan tidak mau lagi balik ke Amerika sana.

"Oke. kalau begitu, tanda tangani kontrak ini" 1st-san menyerahkan sebuah dokumen yang bertuliskan '**Kontrak Kerja**' dan terdapat kolom namaku yang sudah di tempeli materai di bawahnya.

Aku pun segera mengambil pena, dan menandatangani kolom namaku yang sudah bertempel materai itu.

"Oke, dengan ini kamu sudah resmi menjadi idol disini. Mulai dari sekarang mohon kerja samanya" 1st-san memberiku senyuman , dan dokumen yang ia tadi berikan langsung ia simpan di lacinya

"Jadi, kapan aku melakukan kegiatan idol disini?" tanyaku

"Ah,.. sebelum itu kamu harus menjalani pelatihan dulu?"

"Pelatihan?"

"Ya… kamu bakal di sekolahkan dulu selama 2 tahun"

"**HAAAHHHHHH!**" Teriaku kaget,

"kalau itu, aku… aku… tidak bisa, aku tidak mau kalau harus pergi ke sekolah lagi. Kalau pelatihan kan bisa dilakukan di sini? Homeschooling pun bisa, apapun asalkan jangan ke sekolah" ucapku sambil memohon ke 1st-san.

Aku memang anti yang namanya sekolah, ketika di amerika aku pernah di-bully oleh teman-teman sekelasku, berkat itu aku hampir se-bulan absen sekolah.

"wah, tidak bisa begitu. Sesuai dengan syarat untuk menjadi Vocaloid kamu harus mengikuti pelatihan di sekolah. Itu sudah di tentukan oleh pihak Yamaha"

"Vocaloid?" tanyaku ketika mendengar kata vocaloid yang asing di telingaku

"Oh, kamu belum tau Vocaloid ya?. Vocaloid itu semacam perkumpulan Idol dari bermacam – macam perusahaan. Contohnya seperti Crypton, Internet Co,.Lt, Yamaha, AHS, dan tentunya kamu dari 1st Place." Kta 1st-san memberi penjelasan. " Jadi intinya, kamu harus mengikuti semua prosedur yang ada. Ingat kamu sudah menadatangani kontraknya. **Kau sudah mengerti kan**?" dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan memberikan tatapan death glare kepadaku

"Ha'i…. aku mengerti" jawabku pasrah.

* * *

Chapter 1 Complete

Hai, Gimana ceritanya? Gaje kan? yaiyalah ini baru chapter 1. untuk chapter ini fokus ke pengenalan IA dulu. untuk chapter berikutnya, IA sudah masuk sekolah dan bakal bertemu seseorang, siapa dia?. Simak aja di chapter selanjutnya yang bakal ane publish minggu depan.

Pasti kalian pada bingung 1st-san itu siapa? Buat yang mau tau,dalam cerita ini 1st-san itu CEO dari 1st Place. . tapi berhubung ane ndak tau nama asli CEO-nya. jadi ane ganti pake inisial 1st-san.*Seenaknya Sendiri*

dan satu lagi ni yang pasti buat kalian bingung, yaitu '**orang' **yang di sebut-sebut di paragraf ke 2. untuk yang satu ini Penjelasannya bakal ada di chapter - chapter selanjutnya, jadi di tunggu aj ya. ane juga malas ngasih spoiler soalnya wkwkwkwk #Dilempar sendal.

Oh, iya satu hal lagi *sekarang apa lagi?* . Karakter A-san dan B-ko di fic ini bukan ane comot(?) dari project bookmark of demise (bener ndak tulisannya?). Karakternya murni ane bikin sendiri, ya mungkin dalam hal penamaan agak ngejiplak dikit.#PLAK

Ok sekian dulu. boleh kasih kritik asal jangan di Flame, maklum ane juga masih newbie.

Jaa... matta ne...

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2: Back to school

**Amburegul emeseyu bahrelwey bahrelwey…*nyanyi dengan Fales* **

**Helo eperi wan, ai em bek****, bwahahahahaha #RIP English. **

**(Abaikan saja kalimat diatas)**

**Sorry baru nge-post sekarang, padahal ane mau nge-publish minggu lalu. Tapi berhubung internet habis dan ane ndak ada uang buat beli internet jadi terpaksa pending buat publish chapter 2 ini, maklum lagi bokek pasca lebaran akibat diserbu bocah-bocah pengincar uang 2000-an. #PLAK**

**Oke, sebelum masuk ke cerita ane mau ngucapin makasih yang sudah mau nge-review dan member kritik fic ane. Semua kritikan yang diberikan kemarin, ane pahami dan insyaallah ndak ada kesalahan lagi sepert typo, bahasa asing yang terlalu asing buat di dengar(?).dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

**Kalau begitu minna-san, selamat membaca**

~Aria~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Sepenuhnya milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, 1st Place. Co. Ltd, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Beberapa nama Voca-P dimasukan dalam cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan. Dan juga ada beberapa karakter tambahan (OC) dalam cerita ada kesamaan nama, inisial, etc. mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. IA memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya 'jepang', karena mempunyai banyak masalah di Amerika dan Berharap bisa lari dari masalahnya tersebut. Tapi setelah tinggal di jepang dan menjadi seorang VOCALOID, ada hal yang terjadi, seperti kejadian yang di luar logika Manusia, Hilangnya ingatan tentang orang-orang terdekat IA, sampai seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya dan teman-temannya**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor/Parody, Mysteri/Supranatural,dll**

**Warning: Typo (s), cerita GAJE, Kesalahan eja EYD, bahasa gado-gado (campur 2 maksudnya), Alay,Pendeskripsian kurang , dan sebagainya**

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to school

Disinilah aku, berdiri di depan gedung besar berwarna Kuning cerah bertingkat dua, memakai seragam sekolah dan memegang tas di tangan kananku. Di sinilah aku akan menjalani pelatihan, dan disinilah aku akan menjalani hidupku lagi sebagai seorang '**pelajar**' selama 2 tahun kedepam

"jadi ini Voca High." Gumamku menatap gedung itu.

Aku menarik nafas dalam – dalam, kemudian menampar pipiku dengan kedua tanganku

"yosh…. Semua akan baik-baik saja IA, Positive thinking.!"

Kulangkahkan kaki ku, dan aku berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah tersebut

.

.

.

Dilain Tempat

.

.

.

(Normal POV)

Di atas atap sekolah, ada 2 orang perempuan yang sedang memperhatikan gadis berambut pink pucat yang sedang bediri di gerbang sekolah

"Dia murid baru, ya?" tanya gadis berambut hijau tosca kepada temannya.

"hmm… sepertinya dia dari generasi ke-3" jawab gadis dengan rambut pink.

"Ah… berarti dia akan sekelas denganku, Hmm… kayaknya dia menarik juga, ya kan Luka?"

"entahlah, siapa yang tahu" jawab gadis berambut pink yang benama Luka itu dengan dingin

"jangan begitu Luka, siapa tahu dia lebih berbakat darimu"

Gadis itu berjalan menjauh dari tempat dia berdiri tadi

"Mau kemana kamu, Miku?" tanya gadis yang bernama Luka itu

Si gadis yang bernama miku itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah Luka.

"Tentu saja,menyapa si murid baru" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

(IA POV)

Aku pun memasuki gerbang sekolah itu. Ketika masuk, aku merasakan semua murid yang berada di sana sedang memperhatikanku. Jelas saja, aku kan murid baru di sana. Oleh karena itu mereka melihatku seperti orang asing yang masuk ke sekolah mereka.

"kamu murid baru ya?" seseorang berbicara ke arahku.

Aku melihat ke arah suara orang yang menyapaku, terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut twintail panjang berwarna hijau tosca tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ha'i…. namaku IA" jawabku gugup.

"kamu orangnya lucu ya, cukup menarik. Ah… kamu mau ke ruang guru kan?, akan kuantar kamu kesana." Dia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Aku pun menuruti dan berjalan di belakangnya.

"ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku. aku Vocaloid **Generasi **2. aku juga baru kelas 1, jadi nanti kita satu kelas. Dan kalau ada yang perlu di tanyakan silahkan saja bertanya padaku." Katanya bersikap ramah.

"Ano… sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, apa boleh?"

"Silahkan saja.. Tapi tanyakan satu per satu"

"Apa maksudnya **Generasi **itu?" tanyaku.

"Ah… Vocaloid itu terdiri dari beberapa **Generasi**. **Generasi pertama, kedua, **dan** ketiga**. Generasi pertama semuanya sudah kelas 2. Generasi kedua dan generasi ketiga masih di kelas 1. Sebenarnya, generasi kedua dan ketiga itu sama. Tapi karena banyaknya idol yang ingin bergabung dengan vocaloid, dan juga anggota generasi kedua sudah terlalu banyak, pihak Yamaha pun membuat generasi ketiga." Aku menyimak penjelasannya, Miku menjelaskan secara detil sehingga aku dapat langsung mengerti.

"Umm.. begitu, aku mengerti. Berarti aku masuk ke generasi ketiga, benar kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"yap, benar sekali. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

"ah iya, kudengar disini hanya ada 3 kelas. Tapi kenapa ada banyak sekali ruangan kelas di sekolah ini?, apa ruangan itu kosong semua?"

"memang di sini hanya 3 kelas yang dipakai untuk pembelajaran umum. Ruangan kelas lain itu dipakai untuk pelatihan, contohnya Ruang akting, ruang Musik, ruang Demo, dll."

"Ruang Demo, itu apa?"

"Ruang demo itu ruang untuk pemula menunjukan bakat menyanyi-nya di depan para Voca-P untuk pertama kali. Bisa dibilang, debutmu sebagai idol dimulai disana"

"Ano… Voca-P itu apa lagi?" Tanyaku terlalu Kepo.

"Voca-P, atau yang dikenal sebagai Vocaloid Producer. Mereka yang membuat lagu untuk kita. Dan mereka juga yang mengajari kita menyanyi, bisa dibilang mereka itu guru disini"

"oh… aku mengerti, dan satu hal lagi…"

"apa itu?" tanya miku sambil tersenyum (mungkin dalam hatinya jengkel kali, karena aku bertanya mulu.)

Aku agak ragu dan malu untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ada satu hal yang memang mengganjal pikiranku saat aku masuk ke sini dan aku tidak bisa tenang kalau aku tidak tahu kepastiannya.

"ano…. Aku agak malu menanyakannya nih… tapi…. Disini tidak ada ospek kan?... para senior disini tidak ada yang Mem-bully anak baru kan?" tanyaku dengan malu.

Mendengar itu miku langsung menutupi mulutnya, dari raut wajahnya dia terlihat seperti berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ya jelas tidak ada lah, Kalau ada kasus seperti itu, akan langsung di keluarkan dari sekolah." Kata miku sambil masih menahan tawanya. "Kalau sampai ada yang mengerjaimu disini, beritahu saja kepadaku, Karena aku OSIS di sini, oke?."

Mendengar itu, perasaan ku bercampur aduk antara malu dan lega. Malu karena ditertawakan (secara tidak langsung) oleh Miku karena pertanyaanku dan Lega karena aku tidak akan di Bully oleh Murid-murid di sini.

Eh, tunggu… Miku OSIS di sini!?, pantas saja dia tahu banyak tentang sekolah ini, padahal dia juga masih kelas 1.

* * *

"ah.. kita sudah sampai" kata miku, berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang tertulis 'Ruang guru & staff'. Miku langsung membuka pintu ruang tersebut.

"Kiyoteru Sensei~!"Panggil Miku ke pria berambut cokelat dan mengenakan pakaian layaknya seorang guru dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Ah, Miku… ada apa?"

"Ini saya mengantar murid baru. Dia belum terlalu hafal dengan sekolah ini, jadi saya antar dia kesini."

"ah terima kasih miku… oh iya tentang rapat nanti siang bagaimana?"

"Ah soal itu….."

Aku tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Perhatian ku malah tertuju pada guru-guru yang ada disini. Guru-guru disini sangat berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Bila disekolah biasanya guru memakai seragam atau jas yang rapi, tapi sekolah ini guru-guru tampak bebas dalam hal busana. Contohnya guru itu, dia memakai hoodie hitam *atau biru tua,entahlah pokoknya warnanya gelap* dan memakai kacamata bulat berwarna biru muda yang mencolok(1), ada yang memakai jaket jersey merah dengan strip putih dan dia mengenakan handset berwana putih di telinganya (2), ada juga yang mengenakan kaos putih dan memakai Headband di kepalanya(3). Dan masih banyak lagi.

"IA san…." Panggil Miku.

"oh. uh,…. Maaf, aku tadi melamun"

"Tak apa IA-san. Aku duluan ya, kiyoteru sensei yang akan membawamu ke kelas."

"Miku-san, tidak ke kelas?"

"Aku ada urusan OSIS, pelajaran pertama aku ijin jadinya. nanti pas istirahat kita ketemu lagi, Ok!"

"Baiklah" kataku sambil mengangguk

"Sore jaa... matta nee" Kata miku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

aku pun juga ikut melambaikan tangan, membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Ia san…" seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, dan ternyata itu kiyoteru sensei

"ya?"

"ini sudah hampir masuk waktu pelajaran, sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang." Kata sensei sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah"

Aku mengikuti Kiyoteru sampai ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 1-1.

Kiyoteru sensei membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan memberi salam kepada semua muridnya.

"Pagi semuanya, silahkan duduk ke tempatnya masing-masing"

Semua murid di kelas itu pun langsung bergegas ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. kalau begitu, IA silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kiyoteru sensei mempersilahkan.

Aku pun masuk dan menuliskan namaku di papan tulis kapur yang berada di depan kelas.

"Pe..Perkenalkan na..namaku IA, mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya" kataku sambil gugup seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan membuat semua orang disekitarnya terkejut. Ia adalah seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang yang diikat di kedua sisi dan mengenakan hoodie berwarna ungu. perempuan itu menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"IA... chan…"

* * *

Chapter 2 Completed

**Hai… hai…. Maaf kali ini chapternya agak sedikit. Lagi ndak ada ide buat ngembangin chapter 2 ini. Jadi ane ambil garis besar ceritanya aja.**

**Oke, ane langsung review aja cerita ini, IA sudah masuk ke VocaHigh, sekolahnya sekarang. Di akhir cerita ada cewek yang kaget ketika IA masuk kelas, udah tau dong siapa itu? Yepp, cewek itu Yuzuki Yukari desu****~.****Mau tau kenapa dia kaget saat bertemu IA? simak aja chapter 3 nanti. OK**

**Ah, etto.. satu lagi. Buat yang ndak tau siapa-siapa aja yang dilihat IA pas di ruang guru, ane kasih tau. Tadi ane juga sudah kasih nomor di atas:**

**(1). Seseorang dengan hoodie warna biru tua*atau hitam* itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Kz Livetune. Siapa sih yang ndak kenal Voca-P satu ini. Jadi ane ndak usah lagi ngasih penjelasan.**

**(2) orang yang pake jaket jersey warna merah itu JIN (shinzen no tekiP). Penampilannya ane diskripsikan seperti Shintaro dari KagePro, tapi bedanya ada di rambutnya. Kalau Shintaro rambutnya warna hitam, kalau Jin warna Cokelat**

**(3) orang ketiga yang di jelaskan IA itu DECO*27. Yapp… voca-P yang terkenal dengan lagunya yang berjudul "Ai Kotoba". Ane masih agak ragu dengan pendeskripsian karakter DECO*27 di sini, jadi kalau ada yang bilang pendeskripsiannya salah atau beda dengan aslinya ane minta maaf.**

**Oke , sekian dari ane untuk chapter ini. Untuk chapter 3 lebih cepat publishnya, berhubung chapter kali juga dikit ^_^. Oh, iya di chapter 3 nanti ane mau ngenalin OC baru ane. Jadi stay tune ya….**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3: My best friend

Hai…. Hai…

Ketemu lagi dengan ane, IAN. Author yang tamfvan dan Ganteng-ganteng serigala… Eh, ganteng aja deh #Kelewat PeDe

Oke kayaknya ane mulai malas ngebacot banyak-banyak di awal cerita, jadi untuk seterusnya ane ngebacotnya di akhir cerita aja sekalian ngasih preview. Jadi kali ini langsung aja ane kasih penjelasan cerita di chapter ini.

Di chapter sebelumnya, IA sudah masuk di VocaHigh dan dia bertemu dengan Yukari kan? Nah di chapter ini ane mengambil setting waktu yang sama dengan chapter 2, tapi sudut pandang cerita lebih ke Yukari. Nah di chapter ini juga romance-nya udah mulai kerasa, tapi untuk pairingnya masih dirahasiakan.

Oh ya, di chapter sebelumnya ane ada janji mau ngenalin OC baru kan? Oke ane kenalin nanti di bagian akhir.

Kalau begitu minna-san, selamat membaca

~Aria~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Sepenuhnya milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, 1st Place. Co. Ltd, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Beberapa nama Voca-P dimasukan dalam cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan. Dan juga ada beberapa karakter tambahan dalam cerita ada kesamaan nama, inisial, etc. mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. IA memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya 'jepang', karena mempunyai banyak masalah di Amerika dan Berharap bisa lari dari masalahnya tersebut. Tapi setelah tinggal di jepang dan menjadi seorang VOCALOID, ada hal yang terjadi, seperti kejadian yang di luar logika Manusia, Hilangnya ingatan tentang orang-orang terdekat IA, sampai seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya dan teman-temannya**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor/Parody, Mysteri/Supranatural,dll**

**Warning: Typo (s), cerita GAJE, Kesalahan eja EYD, bahasa gado-gado (campur 2 maksudnya), Alay,Pendeskripsian kurang , dan sebagainya**

* * *

Chapter 3: My best friend

Yukari POV

Kini aku berduaan dengannya, Sahabatku . Di sebuah taman, dan dia berdiri di depanku

"IA,aku kangen kamu" kataku

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Suasana menjadi hening, dan kusadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Tidak biasanya dia memasang wajah itu. Wajah yang dingin dan tak berekspresi, biasanya dia selalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kamu siapa ya? Aku tidak kenal kamu." Jawab IA dengan dingin.

Tiba-tiba dada ku terasa sesak, mata ku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan yang dia ucapkan.

"A..Apa yang kau katakan sih? Ini aku, Yukari. Sahabatmu" jawabku untuk menyakinkannya

Dia masih memasang wajah dinginnya, aku makin tidak tenang dengan situasi ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak mempunyai Sahabat yang **JAHAT **sepertimu."

Aku sangat terkejut, dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di ruangan yang sangat gelap. Dan mata-mata besar bermunculan dalam kegelapan itu.

"**PENGKHIANAT**"

"**PENGINGKAR JANJI**"

"**PEMBOHONG**"

Kata-kata itu seolah meneriaki ku berulang kali, aku yang tidak kuat mendengarnya langsung menutup daun telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak…tidak… aku tidak seperti itu…"

Aku melihat IA masih menatap ku dingin dan tak lama kemudian dia membalikkan badannya, tapi dia masih berdiam di situ dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Selamat tinggal, **MANTAN** sahabat." IA pun langsung menjauh dan lama kelamaan dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku mecoba menggapai IA dengan tanganku selagi bisa.

"Tunggu IA…. IA..."

.

.

.

"IA!" Teriak ku yang tengah terloncat dari kasur ku.

nafasku masih terengah-engah, Aku menghela nafas dan melihat sekitar ruanganku dan kulihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi

"Mimpi itu lagi…."

Aku menutup mataku untuk menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Mimpi itu selalu muncul ketika aku mengingat IA.

IA adalah sahabatku dari kecil, aku terpisah dengannya 6 tahun yang lalu. Awalnya setelah kita berpisah kita masih sering mengobrol lewat telpon. Tapi karena kesalahanku, hubungan kami terputus. Karena kesalahanku IA marah kepadaku. Karena itu… aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

(suara getar HP)….

HP ku bergetar, kuambil handphone ku yang berada di atas meja. Kulihat 1 pesan masuk.

**From: Maki-chan**

**Subject: Good morning**

**Ohayo~, sudah bangun belum. Cepat bersiap-siap, aku dan Zunko-chan sudah mau berangkat sekolah.**

Aku balas pesan itu dengan singkat

**To: Maki-chan**

**Subject: …..**

**Sebentar… aku belum bersiap sama sekali.**

Segera kututup handphoneku. Dan kutaruh kembali di atas meja. Aku pun langsung bersiap-siap untuk mandi dan memakai seragamku setelah itu aku langsung memasak makanan untuk sarapan dan juga untuk bekalku.

* * *

"itekimasu…." Kataku sambil menutup pintu apartemen dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Aku sebenarnya tidak perlu mengucapkan '**Itekimasu**' karena sebenarnya aku tinggal sendiri di sini, tapi aku hanya mau saja mengatakannya. Selain itu juga mengatakannya dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepianku walaupun hanya sedikit dan tidak merubah fakta bahwa sekarang aku tinggal sendiri.

Aku kemudian meneruskan perjalananku ke sekolah, di tengah perjalanan aku melihat 2 cewek sedang berdiri di sebuah gang yang tidak jauh dari apartemenku.

"Yukari-chan, Ohayo~"Cewek berambut panjang berwarna Kuning cerah melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi memanggilku untuk menghampirinya. Sedangkan cewek di sebelahnya hanya memberikanku senyum. Aku pun segera menghampiri mereka

"Ohayo… yukari-san" cewek rambut panjang berwarna hijau tua itu menyapa ku ketika aku menghampirinya.

"Oh, Ohayo Zunko-chan" jawabku

"Curang… kenapa Cuma zunko-chan yang dibalas salamnya padahal aku yang pertama kali menyapamu." Cewek rambut kuning cerah itu mengomel kesal kepadaku.

"Kenapa mesti aku menjawab salam mu,Maki-chan. Merepotkan tau." Jawabku dengan tatapan cuek.

"Yukari-chan jahat." Muka maki-chan langsung memelas.

"_**just Kidding**_…. Ohayo, Maki –chan" Jawabku dengan senyum.

"hmmph… Salam mu nggak ikhlas" Kata Maki dengan muka kesal, tapi dia juga terlihat sedikit _**Blushing**_.

"Maa… lebih baik kita bergegas sekarang. Bukan nya pelajaran pertama di kelas kita itu pelajaran pak AI. Kita bisa kena masalah kalau kita terlambat." Zunko mengajak kita untuk segera bergegas.

"Aku sih tidak peduli, Toh aku nggak sekelas juga dengan kalian." Kataku dengan nada cuek.

Aku dengan mereka memang beda kelas, aku berada di kelas 1-1 ,kelas yang memang dikhususkan untuk para Vocaloid. Sedangkan mereka masuk kelas 1-2 yang notabenenya dihuni oleh para UTAU-loid.

"Sombong sekali kau Yukari, bukannya di kelasmu juga ada kiyoteru sensei yang bahkan lebih galak." Kata maki

"Kiyoteru-sensei bukan ancaman buatku, lagian dia itu keluarga jauhku. Jadi nggak mungkin dia sering marah-marah ke aku."

"Enak-nya….. Eh bukan, **CURANG**-nya…. Seharusnya semua murid harus di beri perlakuan yang adil dong." Maki mulai menceramahi ku

"Terus, mau protes?" kataku sambil memberi senyum cengengesan yang super menjengkelkan yang jika orang lain melihat akan membuat mereka ingin menabok muka ku ini.

Maki chan makin kesal denganku, bisa dilihat dari pipinya yang mengembung bila dia marah. Mungkin itu satu-satunya sisi imut dari dia yang aku tahu. Sedangkan Zunko-chan ekspresinya tidak berubah dari tadi, masih senyum seperti biasa. Ya temanku satu ini memang murah senyum.

* * *

Kami terus berjalan menuju sekolah, di perjalanan aku hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan mimpi ku tadi malam, sedangkan Maki-chan dan Zunko-chan berbincang-bincang dengan topik yang sangat tidak penting. Mulai dari Iklan kulit manggis yang sudah di ekstrakin lah, kemudian tentang orang sok ganteng yang sekarang mulai terkenal di sosmed gara-gara kata 'COEG'-nya, sampai nge-bahas lagu yang sekarang lagi nge-hits yang kalau nggak salah liriknya 'Amburegul emeseyu bahrelwey bahrelwey'. Materi pembicaraan mereka sangat tidak penting, jadi aku tidak ada keinginan untuk ikut perbincangan mereka. Dan aku pun kembali melamun dan memikirkan mimpi tadi malam.

Tak lama kemudian Maki menepuk pundak ku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan sedikit membuatku terkejut

"Yukari, kenapa melamun terus dari tadi. Kamu ada masalah?" Tanya Maki-chan dengan wajah khawatir

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, suer… " kataku meyakinkan mereka.

"Beneran nggak ada apa-apa?" Tanya Maki dengan mulai serius. Begitu juga dengan zunko-chan yang melihatku dengan terheran-heran.

"Sumpah… nggak ada apa." Kataku meyakinkan mereka kembali.

Tapi kata-kataku tidak berpengaruh dengan mereka. Mereka masih memberi pandangan serius. Dan maki chan menepuk pundak ku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Yukari… kau pasti bohong kan, aku tahu kau lagi punya masalah. Lebih baik kau menceritakannya pada kami. Kita ini kan teman mu"

"Hahh,…" aku menghela nafas, mungkin aku sebaiknya memberitahu mereka. Lagian percuma juga menyembunyikan rahasia ke mereka, ujung-ujung nya pasti ketahuan juga.

"Sebenarnya…. Ada yang mengganggu ku akhir-akhir ini." Kataku dengan nada memelas.

"Apa itu?" Tanya mereka dengan antusias.

"Aku bermimpi buruk malam tadi, dan itu membuatku tidak tenang"

"Memangnya kamu mimpi apa?" Tanya Zunko

"kalian tau kan tentang sahabat ku waktu SD dulu…. Aku bermimpi tentang dia tadi malam."

"Oh.. sahabatmu yang pindah ke Amerika itu, terus apa masalahnya? Bukannya kamu Cuma kangen sama dia sampai terbawa mimpi seperti itu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya….. "

"Terus Kenapa?"

"aku sudah putus hubungan dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Maki chan dengan penasaran

"Itu… Karena salahku sendiri"

Aku kembali terdiam, aku tak sanggup menjelaskan ke mereka tentang masalahku dengan IA. Semua itu adalah beban yang kutanggung sendiri, aku tidak boleh melibatkan mereka dalam hal ini.

Kemudian Maki chan menepuk kedua pundak ku lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Tatapan maki chan pun makin serius

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, kalau kau merasa bersalah terhadapnya sebaiknya kau cepat meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada 'tapi'…. Kau punya nomor telfonnya kan. Sepulang sekolah kau coba hubungin dia kembali."

"Tapi… aku takut dia tidak memaafkanku." Jawabku dengan nada risih

"Yukari, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Tidak ada orang yang terus-terusan membenci, suatu saat dia pasti akan memaafkan. Jadi jangan takut untuk meminta maaf. Aku yakin dia tidak membencimu lagi." Maki chan menyakinkanku.

Kata-kata Maki ada benarnya. Kalau aku ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahku dengan IA, aku harusnya segera meminta maaf ke dia. Lagipula masalah itu sudah terjadi sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu atau sekitar 1 tahun setelah IA pergi ke Amerika. Mana mungkin dia akan terus marah kepadaku selama itu.

"Jadi Yukari, Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Maki.

"Akan Kucoba" Jawabku dengan senyum

"Nah gitu dong." Maki chan juga membalas senyumku

Suasana yang tadinya dingin, kini tercairkan. Kini aku tak lagi memikirkan tentang IA, aku akan terus Positive Thinking. Dan aku yakin setelah aku menghubunginya, aku akan bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku yakin dia pasti memaafkanku.

"Ano… Yukari-san, Sahabatmu itu seperti apa ya? aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya." Tanya Zunko

"Ah.. kau belum pernah melihatnya ya?."

Zunko menggangguk. Aku pun mendeskripsikan sosok IA kepadanya

"Um.. sahabatku itu orangnya agak polos. Dia orangnya pemalu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu orang yg sangat ceria. tapi sifat cerianya selalu tertutupi oleh sikap pemalunya. Ah dia juga sangat cantik, dia mempunyai rambut pink yang agak pucat dan rambutnya agak panjang sampai ke kakinya. Dan matanya sangatlah indah,Iris matanya berwarna biru sapphire bagai permata. Dan juga…."

Aku berhenti mendeskripsikan tentang IA, aku menyadari mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada mereka

"Umm.. Ano… Yukari-san. Jangan-jangan yukari-san suka dengan sahabatmu itu ya?"

Aku kaget dengan apa yang dia omongkan, kalau saja aku sedang minum sekarang mungkin aku sudah tersedak.

"Aaa… A…Apa S…sih Yang kau bicarakan? Jangan ngaco deh." Jawabku dengan terbata-bata, dan tak bisa dipungkiri kalau aku sedang _**Blushing **_sekarang.

"Ara? Jangan-jangan yukari-san ini '**Yuri' **ya?" Tanya zunko makin menginterogasi ku.

"Ah.. omongan mu sekarang makin ngaco deh,. Aku itu nggak seperti yang kau bayangkan tau.."

Seketika aku merasa ada yang ganjil, Maki chan yang biasanya banyak bicara kini terdiam, sekilas aku melihatnya seperti sedang sedih, tapi mungkin perasaanku saja.

"Maki-chan, kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyaku

"ah… nggak apa-apa kok. Oh, iya bukannya kita harus cepat. Pelajaran pertama kan Pak AI, kita bisa kena masalah jika sampai terlambat" Maki can pun berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Meninggalkan kami di belakang.

"Oi… matte yo Maki, kenapa sih dia itu?"

"Umm… Naruhodo…" kata Zunko-chan yang sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu

"Ada apa zunko?"

"Ah… nandemonai. Lebih baik kita harus cepat juga."

"Baiklah"

* * *

Aku pun mengejar maki yang sudah berada di area sekolah, dan akhirnya kita bertemu di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

"oi Maki chan!" teriakku memanggilnya

"Kenapa?"

"oi… kenapa mesti terburu-buru sih. Bel sekolah saja belum berbunyi. Aku jadi ngos-ngosan nih ngejar kamu."

"Maaf, aku kelupaan ada PR yang belum ku kerjakan jadi-nya aku agak terburu-buru"

"Dasar kau ini, aku khawatir kamu ada kenapa-kenapa. Ternyata Cuma lupa ngerjakan PR."

"Maaf ya Yukari."

Ada yang aneh… biasanya kalau aku ngomong seperti itu dia akan langsung marah, tapi kenapa dia meminta maaf. Entahlah, mungkin hanya kebetulan.

"Ngomong-ngomong zunko dimana?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa temanku yang seharusnya mengikutiku tidak ada dibelakangku.

"Ah… iya. Mana dia? Seharusnya dia ada di belakangku."

"Kalau begitu kita cari sama-sama yuk."

"Lah, terus PR mu?"

"Kalau nggak ada dia siapa yang mau ngasih aku contekan"

"Dasar kamu ini"

* * *

Zunko POV

Ji~... (A/N:ini Sfx yang biasanya ada di anime-anime kalau orang sedang menatap seseorang dengan tajam)

Aku memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di depan gerbang. Seseorang itu tampak asing. Jujur aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku.

Aku melihat dengan seksama gadis itu, dia mempunyai rambut panjang terurai sampai ke kaki, warnanya pink pucat. Dan satu hal lagi iris matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire. Persis dengan gambaran sahabat yukari-san yang di bicarakan tadi. Apa Cuma kebetulan?

"Maa… kebetulan atau tidak, kayaknya bakal terjadi sesuatu yang menarik." Itulah yang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku pun berhenti mengamati orang itu, dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah. Kuyakin mereka pasti sedang mencariku sekarang.

"Zunko-chan" Maki chan melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan untuk memanggilku.

Baru saja aku hendak menyusul mereka, ternyata mereka duluan yang mencariku sampai kesini.

"Duh, zunko ngapain aja sih kamu? Bel sudah mau bunyi tuh." Maki-chan menceramahiku

"Maaf, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulihat tadi."

"Apaan?" Tanya Yukari-san dengan penasaran

"bukan sesuatu yang penting… ngomong-ngomong ngapain kalian nyariin aku? Bukannya lebih baik kalian menunggu ku di dalam sekolah aja?"

"Si Maki katanya mau nyalin PR-mu. Makanya kita nyariin kamu sekarang."

"PR? Aneh sekali padahal kelas kita tida-" mulutku langsung di tutup oleh maki-chan dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ah.. ZUNKO-CHAN, AKU LUPA NGERJAKAN PR KIMIA HARI INI, AKU BOLEH NYALIN PUNYAMU KAN? DAN LEBIH BAIK KITA SEKARANG KE KELAS SUPAYA AKU BISA NYALIN SEBELUM PELAJARAN DI MULAI." Kata maki-chan agak keras. Kayaknya dia sedang memberi suatu kode. Ya daripada aku jadi bulan-bulanan maki pas istirahat nanti lebih baik aku ikut apa katanya saja dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu yukari-chan sampai ketemu pas istirahat. Aku mau cepet-cepet nyalin PR jadi kita duluan ya" kata maki-chan ke yukari-san

"Ha'I silahkan aja. Aku mau ke kantin dulu, mau beli minum."

"OK."

Maki-chan langsung menarik tanganku dan menyeretku sampai masuk ke sekolah. Setelah kita sudah memasuki lorong, maki langsung melepas tanganku.

"Maaf zunko…." Muka maki chan langsung memelas.

"Iy'e… ndak masalah kok…. Aku tau apa yang sedang kamu rasakan sekarang."

"Hah?" maki chan langsung memandangiku dengan heran.

"kamu cemburu kan?"

"Ce…ce…cemburu? Apa maksudmu." Kata maki-chan dengan gugup, kalau begitukan ketauan banget bo'ongnya

"Nggak usah bo'ong deh, semenjak yukari-san menceritakan tentang sahabatnya itu sikap mu berubah total. Ngaku deh, kamu ini suka sama yukari-san kan?" tanyaku makin meng-introgasi.

"Ngo..ngomong a..apa sih kamu? Ng..ngak mungkin lah aku suka sama yukari, dia itu cewek… dan aku juga cewek… dan yukari itu temanku jadinya…sono… etto… Pokoknya aku nggak mungkin suka dengan yukari TITIK." Muka Maki-chan sangat merah, sangat kelihatan kalau dia lagi _**blushing**_. Ditambah lagi sikapnya yang _**tsundere **_itu. Moe sekali….

"ya udah deh… kalau nggak mau ngaku. Aku nggak maksa kamu untuk jujur juga. Tapi…" aku sengaja memberhentikan omonganku, aku ingin melihat ekspresi dari maki-chan.

"Tapi apa?"

" Tapi menurutku sebaiknya kamu jujur dengan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat loh…"

"Maksudmu?"

"entahlah… coba pikir sendiri." Kataku sambil memberi senyuman.

"Ah zunko chan, ada apaan sih? Kasih tau dong, aku penasaran nih."

"Males ah… pikir aja sendiri"

"Ah curang…"

* * *

Yukari POV

Setelah membeli minuman di kantin aku pun langsung menuju ke kelas ku. Kubuka pintu kelas dan kulihat semuanya asik mengobrol dengan temannya masing-masing seakan tak ada yang peduli aku datang. Itu wajar, karena aku di kelas dikenal sebagai orang yang paling cuek dan tak mau bersosialisasi. Temanku di sekolah ini pun hanya Maki dan Zunko saja. Semua orang di kelas ini takut berbicara padaku, mereka selalu menghindar dariku. Well, terserah aja sih lagian aku juga tidak tertarik untuk bersosialisasi. Walaupun begitu ada beberapa orang yang masih berani menyapaku, yaitu orang yang duduk di sebelah mejaku ini. Namanya Tone Rion

"Hai Yukari, apa kau sudah dengar berita?" orang disebelahku mengajak ku berbicara

Dia seorang gadis berambut twintail berwarna ungu, Orangnya pendek, dan yang lebih parah dia cerewet sekali, sungguh menyusahkan.

"Apaan?" kataku dengan nada malas.

"Katanya bakal ada murid baru loh…" dia menjawab dengan nada riang

"nggak tertarik"

"Eh… lagi-lagi sifatmu begitu. Tapi kau tahu, kalau murid baru ini katanya dari amerika. Mudahan aja dia cowok."

Amerika? Apa jangan-jangan murid baru itu IA. Ah nggak mungkin, dia kan bilang nggak akan balik lagi ke baik aku nggak usah terlalu berharap.

KRING….KRING….

Bel tanda mulainya pelajaran pertama dimulai, tak lama kemudian kiyoteru sensei membuka pintu kelas.

"ohayo Minna, kembali duduk ke tempat masing-masing."

Semuanya pun ngacir ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"semuanya, kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Dia baru saja pindah dari amerika, jadi kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengannya."

"Ha'I" jawab murid-murid dengan serempak

"Oke, kau boleh masuk dan perkenalkan namamu." Kiyoteru sensei menyuruh murid baru itu untuk masuk.

"Ha'I" Murid baru itu langsung masuk dan semua pandangan tertuju padanya

Mataku langsung terbelalak, aku tak percaya dengan orang yang sedang ku lihat. Rambut panjang warna pink pucat itu, mata berwarna biru sapphire itu.

Dia kembali…

Uso….

Dia menulis namanya di papan tulis. Dia menuliskan dua huruf katakana 'I' dan 'A' dan kembali menaruh kembali kapur tulis itu ketempatnya.

"Pe..Perkenalkan na..namaku IA, mulai dari sekarang mohon bantuannya" katanya memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup

Tidak salah lagi, itu IA. Dia sudah kembali.. tapi kenapa?

Tanpa kusadari aku langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk ku, tak perduli jika semua orang melihatku dengan heran. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah tentang IA, aku masih tak percaya dia kembali ke jepang,satu sekolah lagi denganku, dan yang mengagetkan lagi dia satu kelas denganku.

Dan tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya

"IA... chan…"

* * *

Chapter 3 Completed

Hallo minna-san….. akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga, jujur ane butuh perjuangan nyelesaikan chapter ini karena tugas-tugas sekolah yang makin banyak. Guru-guru ane pada sadis semua, ngasih tugas yang banyaknya segunung tapi harus diselesaikan dalam waktu yang dekat (yang paling cepat itu dikumpul besoknya) sumpah apa kagak stress orang kalau caranya kayak gini, untungnya gua orangnya selalu sabar dan tabah menjalani hidup. (T_T) #Malah curcol

Oh iya, semaunya pada penasarankan OC baru ane. Ni OC baru bakal nemenin ane untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya buat nge-review. Oke, kalau begitu ane perkenalkan kepada pembaca OC ane yang namanya kijima….

IAN: Kijima…..

Kijima: *asik main laptop*

IAN: Oi… Kijima…. Denger kagak?

Kijima: *masih sibuk main laptop*

IAN: Ngapain sih? *ngintip apa yang dilakukan kijima*

Ternyata Kijima lagi asik main Project Diva di laptopnya.

IAN: WOIII! STOP DULU WOII! *langsung mencet tombol 'ESC' laptop Kijima*

Kijima: ARGGG! PADAHAL ENTAR LAGI ITU LAGU KOMPLIT WOI! KALU ISENG ADA BATASNYA JUGA KALEE….

IAN: Lagian kupanggil nggak nge-bales sih -_-. Udah stop dulu main-nya, bantu ane nge-review chapter ini.

Kijima: Ogah ah.. malas

IAN: Oh gitu ya. kalau gitu jangan salahkan ane kalau papercraft miku punyamu ini bakal ane mutilasi *nodong gunting*

Kijima: ARGHH! Pliss.. jangan papercraft ku, capek tau bikinnya…

IAN: kalau gitu bantu ane nge-review

Kijima: Ya udahlah, terserahmu aja -_-

IAN: Nah gitu dong,*sambil tertawa setan*

**REVIEW TIME**

(warning: Kalau merasa bagian ini nggak penting buat di baca silahkan di skip aja.)

IAN: Kalau begitu, Kijima apa yang pertama kita bahas?

Kijima: Etto… *Baca Script* pertama kita bahas soal karakter yang baru – baru ini muncul di fic lo.

IAN: Ok, Berarti kita bakal membahas tentang Maki dan Zunko. Maki yang bernama lengkap "Tsumaki Maki" dan Zunko yang bernama lengkap " Tohouku Zunko" Bukanlah UTAU-loid melainkan VOICEROID. VOICEROID sendiri semacam software yang mirip dengan VOCALOID tapi software yang satu ini lebih terfokus untung 'Berbicara' daripada 'Bernyanyi'. Untuk lebih detailnya bisa buka website

wiki/voiceroid_wiki

Kijima: Niat banget pasang link, bilang aja malas deskripsikan -_-

IAN: Kalau ane deskripsikan lebih lanjut, ini fic bakal full Cuma buat penjelasan topik ini aja cuy.

Kijima: Ya kan itu tugas lo, peduli amat….. Oh iya, sebentar dulu…

IAN: Apaan?

Kijima: Kayaknya ada yang janggal deh.

IAN: Apaan yg janggal?

Kijima: Etto… *Baca ulang script* Disini ada dijelaskan "Yukari bebeda kelas dengan Maki dan Zunko karena, Yukari masuk ke kelas 1-1 yg Khusus Vocaloid sedangkan Maki & Zunko berada di kelas 1-2 yang notabene-nya UTAU-loid."

IAN: Terus, Pertanyaannya?

Kijima: Kalau Maki&Zunko itu VOICEROID, kenapa masuk ke kelas UTAU-loid?

IAN: Coba deh kamu baca dengan teliti lagi, di situ ane nulis kelas 1-2 **Notabene-nya** UTAU-loid. Dengan kata lain, nggak semua di kelas 1-2 itu UTAU-loid. Dan sekedar info, di fic ane kelas 1-2 dihuni oleh chara-chara non Vocaloid, Macam UTAU-loid, Fanloid, dan juga Voiceroid

Kijima: Pinter nge-les lu -_-

IAN: Biarin, yang punya fic juga ane :P

IAN: kalau gitu, selanjutnya apa?

Kijima: eh tunggu, Tone rion belum lu jelaskan.

IAN: Ah biarin aja dia, toh dia chara yang nggak penting di sini. Wkwkwkwkwk

(Sementara itu dilain tempat, Tone Rion bersin dengan keras)

.

Rion: HACHU! *gosok idung* Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasanya pengen nonjok orang.

.

IAN: Kalau gitu lanjutin cepat

Kijima: etto… *kembali baca script* ada beberapa pertanyaan nih dari teman-teman mu yang sudah baca duluan kemarin.

IAN: Apa Pertannyaannya?

Kijima: Pertanyaan dari RAN (nama disamarkan) " Bukannya settingan tempat di fic ini di jepang? Tapi kenapa Zunko dan Maki tahu soal iklan kulit manggis, Udi* Gam*ut, sama iklan Clos* *p? Emang disana juga lagi nge-tren?"

IAN: Are?,….

*tiba-tiba hening* KRIK, , ,KRIK, , ,

Kijima: Oi, jangan bilang lu juga baru nyadar?

IAN: aaa… sono… etto, ya mungkin aja Maki sama Zunko salah satu dari Wancakerz(?) yang kebetulan tinggal di jepang….

Kijima: Jadi maksud lu kulit manggis dan Udi* Gamb*etz udah go internasional?

IAN:*ngangguk*

Kijima: Sudah kuduga *tapok jidat*

IAN: AAAHH Udahlah… Anggap aja kalau disana juga lagi nge-tren. Udah problem solved, kasus ditutup TITIK.

Kijima: HIDUP M*STIN, HIDUP GAMB*ETZ. *teriak ala spongebob*

IAN: HIDUP KULIT KERANG AJAIB!

#Lawakan Garing

*Tiba-tiba hening lagi* Krikk….Krikk….

IAN: OK cukup, lanjutin lagi.

Kijima: Sudah habis cuy….

IAN: Hah? Cuma 2 topik aja nih?

Kijima: Iya, sekarang gua dah boleh pulang kan? *siap-siap ngacir*

IAN: eitts, mau kemana? Belum selesai lagi *Nyolong kunci motor kijima sebelum dia tancap*

Kijima: Heehh…. Ngapain lagi sekarang. -_-

IAN: Temenin ane dulu lah Tutup ni chapter

Kijima: Yaelah tutup sendiri napa….

IAN: Ya udah pulang sana, tapi ni kunci ndak bakal ane balikin. Silahkan aja kalau mau pulang jalan kaki.

Kijima: *lompat pagar*

IAN: Eits, jangan lari gitu aja dong… *Nangkap Kijima pake rantai kapal*

Kijima: *kejerat Rantai* Dareka… Tatsukete…. Ada Author Psikopat disini.

IAN: Yosh, diam dulu di sini. Oke? *Ngikat Kijima di tiang besi*

Kijima: Oke Endasmu….. -_-

IAN: Oke, pembaca sekalian sekian '**Review Time**' untuk chapter 3 ini. '**Review Time**' bakalan ada di setiap akhir chapter untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya tentunya dengan ane dan OC ane Kijima. Oh iya, sekedar informasi. Sebenarnya Kijima itu orang beneran (Bukan Chara hasil hayalan ane) dia itu temen ane sekaligus editor fic ane ini, jadi kalau mau chatting/lebih mengenal Kijima bisa buka website (ya kalau dia lagi ada kouta internet) biasanya dia ada di server Indonesia. Dia sekarang lagi Jomblo lho… jadi siapa tau aja ada pembaca sekalian mau daftar jadi calon gebetannya.

Kijima: Anjerrr…. Gak usah promosiin gua juga kale, lu juga jomblo kenapa ndak promosiin diri sendiri?

IAN: Coeg, jangan nyebut-nyebut masalah itu juga kale. Itu aib gua tau.

Kijima: Yaelah, elu duluan yang mulai…

IAN: Ya udah pembaca… daripada masalah disini makin rusuh gara-gara Kijima ngajak kelahi. Lebih baik ane tutup aja chapter 3 ini.. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya…..Chaoo….

**MIND TO REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4: The Beggining (Part 1)

Hai…hai…. Lama nggak ketemu. Akhirnya ane bisa balik lagi, setelah hiatus cukup lama akibat trauma sehabis UTS dan tugas dari guru yang makin mewabah *Malah curcol* #Salahkan K13.

Oke, Kali ini ane langsung ngeluarin 2 chapter. Sebenarnya ini rencananya Cuma satu chapter, tapi berhubung jumlah katanya terlalu banyak, ya terpaksa ane split jadi dua. Jadi kalau sudah baca chapter 4 ini langsung aja baca chapter 5-nya ya.

Oh iya, setelah ane baca-baca kembali chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Ternyata ada kesalahan penulisan yang ane sendiri baru nyadar. Yaitu kata (Ha'I) yang seharusnya ditulis (Hai'). Jadi ane mohon maaf atas kesalah itu sebelumnya. Jadi untuk chapter ini semuanya ane revisi.

Kijima: Lu baru nyadar tong, kemaren-kemaren ane sudah nyadar.

IAN: Lah kenapa lu nggak ngasih tau?

Kijima: Lu udah gua kasih tau kale,lu nya aja babal *Langsung cabut*

IAN: ARGHH, Da*n you Kijima!

Ok langsung aja, selamat membaca

~Aria~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Sepenuhnya milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, 1st Place. Co. Ltd, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Beberapa nama Voca-P dimasukan dalam cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan. Dan juga ada beberapa karakter tambahan dalam cerita ada kesamaan nama, inisial, etc. mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. IA memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya 'jepang', karena mempunyai banyak masalah di Amerika dan Berharap bisa lari dari masalahnya tersebut. Tapi setelah tinggal di jepang dan menjadi seorang VOCALOID, ada hal yang terjadi, seperti kejadian yang di luar logika Manusia, Hilangnya ingatan tentang orang-orang terdekat IA, sampai seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya dan teman-temannya**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor/Parody, Mysteri/Supranatural,dll**

**Warning: Typo (s), cerita GAJE, Kesalahan eja EYD, bahasa gado-gado (campur 2 maksudnya), Alay,Pendeskripsian kurang , dan sebagainya**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Beggining (Part 1)

IA POV

"IA... chan…" Kata gadis setengah berbisik

Semua yang ada dikelas masih memandangi cewek itu dengan heran. Dan aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa, Yukari? " Kata Kiyoteru sensei

"Ah… tidak ada, _**sensei**_"

"Kalau begitu kembali duduk, pelajaran akan segera dimulai"

"_**Hai' Sensei**_ …" jawab gadis itu pasrah dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, IA. Kau duduk di… ah di belakang, tepat di sebelah gumi" _**Sensei**_ menunjuk ke meja kosong dipojok belakang kelas yang berada di sebelah meja cewek berambut pendek yg berwarna hijau.

"_**Hai' Sensei**_" aku pun langsung menduduki kursi kosong yang di tunjuk sensei.

"Ok, saya absen dulu…. Aoki…" _**Sensei**_ mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya

Disaat aku hendak mengambil buku catatan dan pulpen di dalam tasku, cewek yang berada di sebelahku berbisik ke arahku

"Psst…. IA-san"

"ya?" jawabku dengan nada membisik juga

"ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu, tapi sebelum itu aku lebih baik aku perkenalkan diriku dulu….. Namaku Megumi, tapi kau panggil saja Gumi. _**Kore kara yoroshiku**_~"

"ah _**kochirakoso yoroshiku**_, eh bukannya tadi ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

"oh iya hampir lupa!. Nee, apa kamu pernah bertemu atau malah sudah berteman dengan yuzuki-san sebelumnya?"

"Yuzuki-_**san**_?"

"cewek yang tadi berdiri tiba-tiba, masa kamu lupa?"

"ah dia…"

Aku melihat ke arah cewek tadi, dia ternyata masih memperhatikanku dari depan. Tatapannya terlalu tajam, apa dia berniat mengerjaiku setelah pulang sekolah?

"ettoo… aku belum bernah bertemu dengan dia sebelumnya"

"eh, tapi kelihatannya dia sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya.."

"umm… mungkin dia salah menyangka ku dengan seseorang"

"Hmm…. Masa sih?"

Tiba-tiba kapur yang datang entah datang darimana terbang mengenai tepat di dahi Gumi.

" Ita'- " gumi pun langsung mengelus dahi-nya yang kesakitan

"Gumi-_**san**_, IA-_**san**_ sudah selesai dengan diskusi kalian?, kalau kalian ribut terus lebih baik kalian keluar." ucap kiyoteru sensei dengan nada tenang, tapi aura hitam di belakangnya agak sedikit menakutkan

"maafkan kami…. _**Sensei**_..." jawabku dengan Gumi berbarengan

Kiyoteru _**sensei**_ pun langsung menghela nafas. "hah… Ya sdah hari ini saya maafkan, tapi hanya untuk IA karena dia baru pindah. Untukmu GUMI…."

"_**Hai' **_" jawab gumi dengan terkejut

"Kamu tetap kena hukuman, Bapak akan beritahu hukuman mu setelah pelajaran ini selesai. Kau mengerti?"

"_**Hai'**_…. _**Sensei**_…." Jawab gumi dengan memelas

"kalau begitu semuanya buka buku fisika kalian hal 17.."

Sensei pun menjelaskan materinya, aku pun fokus mencatat apa yang di terangkan sensei di papan tulis.

(40 menit kemudian)

Kring….. Kring…..

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda waktu istirahat

"Ok, sampai disini dulu pelajarannya, dan diharap kalian semua mencatat apa yang bapak jelaskan tadi karena akan keluar sebagai materi ujian minggu depan."

"HEEHHH…. " teriak beberapa murid disana, mungkin mereka yang tidak mencatat pelajaran tadi.

"Bapak nggak mau dengar keluhan kalian, pokoknya soal-soal ini bakal keluar di ujian berikutnya. Suka atau tidak suka terserah kalian." Kiyoteru sensei pun memberi tatapan yang mengerikan sehingga semua muridnya menggigil (kecuali aku, entah kenapa aku nggak terlalu takut dengan kiyoteru sensei).

"Oke, sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya. Dan GUMI!"

"_**Hai'! **_" gumi reflek menjawab

"Jangan lupa, setelah ini temui saya di ruang guru. Saya beri kamu waktu 10 menit untuk istirahat, setelah itu temui saya. Kau mengerti?"

"_**Wakarimashita sensei**_…"

* * *

Sensei pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Semua murid laki-laki pun pada ngacir dari kelas, kecuali para perempuan yang langsung mengerubungiku dan bertanya macam-macam ke aku. Ya aku memaklumi hal ini,karena aku tahu kalau di jepang saat ada murid pindahan atau murid baru biasanya saat pertama masuk sekolah langsung di wawancara seperti ini.

"Nee… IA-_**chan**_, apa alasanmu pindah ke sini?"

"IA-_**chan**_… Di mana kau tinggal sekarang?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yuzuki-san?"

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan mereka yang membuatku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"STOP!" Gumi san berteriak membuat semuanya berhenti menanyaiku.

"Hei, kalian ini tidak sopan sekali. Setidaknya kalian perkenalkan diri kalian dulu sebelum bertanya membabi-buta seperti itu. Dan aku yakin IA pasti bingung kalau kalian bertanya seperti itu."

"kau benar juga gumi, kalau begitu kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Ehem… mulai dari aku. Perkenalkan namaku Kagamine Rin, hobi ku menyanyi dan mengendarai roadroller. Aku sangat suka dengan jeruk. _**Kore kara yoroshiku-nee**_." Kata cewek dengan rambut berwarna _**Honeyblonde**_

Kagamine Rin, cewek berambut pendek berwarna _**Honeyblonde**_ dan memakai bando berbentuk pita berwana putih. Cewek ini sepertinya periang karena sering tersenyum.

"_**Kochira Kosho Yoroshiku**_… Kagamine-_**san**_."

"Ano.. Panggil saja aku Rin."

"Kenapa? Bukannya tidak sopan kalau aku langsung memanggil nama depan?"

"Yah.. masalahnya…"

Rin langsung menunjuk seseorang di belakangnnya. Dia menunjuk seorang cowok (wajahnya _**shota**_ dan aku sempat mengira dia cewek) yang persis dirinya, rambutnya sama-sama berwarna _**Honeyblonde**_ dan pendek rambutnya tak jauh beda dengan rin, bedanya kalau rin memakai bando dia malah menguncir rambutnya kebelakang seperti ponytail. Dia kini tengah terlelap tidur dengan kepala bersandar diatas mejanya.

Tunggu? daritadi dia tidur?

" orang itu namanya Kagamine Len, aku nggak tau juga kenapa nama marga kita sama… ah pokoknya lebih baik kau panggil aku Rin saja, kalau kau memanggilku kagamine otomatis kau memanggil makhluk itu juga."

"Umm… begitu.. _**Hai'**_ _**wakarimasta**_. Rin-_**san**_."

"Nah, begitu lebih baik"

"Ehmm… Ok selanjutnya siapa yang mau memperkenalkan diri"

"selanjutnya aku, perkenalkan namaku Iroha.. Nekomura Iroha-nyan.."

"Nyan?"

" Ah dia itu penyuka kucing, lebih tepatnya dia sangat suka dengan Hello kity." Kata Gumi menjelaskan.

Ah benar juga. Aku melihat penampilan iroha, dia memakai bros dengan gambar hello kity, memakai jepit rambut hello kity. Dan gelang tangan hello kity juga. Sudah di pastikan bahwa dia itu fans berat hello kity.

"Ah, kalau namamu?" Aku bertanya pada seseorang yang daritadi diam.

"Namaku lily, senang bertemu denganmu." Jawabnya dengan nada _**cool**_ sembari memberi senyuman yang kalau cewek ngeliat pasti udah kelepek-kelepek. Sayangnya dia juga cewek.

"_**Hai'**_.._**hai'**_… selanjutnya aku yang memperkenalkan diri" Kata seorang berambut pendek berwarna biru muda.

"Namaku Lapis.. Aoki Lapis. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Aoki-san…"

"Panggil saja Lapis."

" Baik.. Lapis-_**san**_"

"Nggak usah Pakai '_**san**_' "

Aku pun hanya bisa tersenyum dan menuruti pekataannya.

" Baiklah…. Lapis"

"Nah gitu dong, kan lebih enak didengarnya." Katanya sambil menepuk punggungku dengan keras

Jujur aku masih bingung dengan pemikiran Lapis, dia lebih meyukai kalau orang memanggilnya 'Lapis' ketimbang 'Aoki'. Padahal menurutku kalau dia dipanggil 'Aoki' mungkin lebih imut. Ya, setiap orang pasti punya alasannya sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

Yukari POV

Aku masih memperhatikan IA dari depan, disekitarku sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi karena mereka sedang mengerubungi IA di belakang. Mereka masih mengerubungi IA, padahal ini kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengan IA setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Sampai kapan sih mereka ada disana?" Gumanku kesal melihat para cewek-cewek itu mengerubungi IA

Jujur aku ingin segera menyapanya, tapi aku malas mengobrol dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Kemudian Batinku mengajakku untuk berdebat.

"**Udah cuek aja, bukannya ini kesempatanmu untuk bicara dengan IA?**" Kata Batinku

"Gampang lu ngomong, lagian aku bukan tipe orang yang seenaknya bergabung ke pembicaraan orang"

"**Bilang aja kamu takut.**"

"_**Urusei**_… Kau tau apa tentangku hah?"

"**Aku ini kamu, bego…**"

"Kau bukan diriku, kamu cuma mekanisme pikiranku yang lain."

"**Terserah lu lah. Aku Cuma mengingatkan saja, kalau kau melewatkan kesempatanmu sekarang mungkin tak ada lagi kesempatan selanjutnya. Pikir itu baik-baik**"

Batinku pun berhenti berdebat denganku.

Mungkin Batinku ada benarnya juga, mungkin saja setelah ini aku tidak ada lagi kesempatan berbicara dengannya. Contohnya, siapa tahu sehabis ini dia langsung ikut OSIS. memang sih OSIS di sini sibuknya setengah mati, sampai-sampai siswa biasa jarang bisa ketemu mereka. Jangankan untuk mengobrol dan sekedar untuk _**Hang-out**_, Untuk ketemu aja susah.

Aku pun langsung membulatkan tekadku untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Yosh… "

Aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursi ku dan segera menghampiri tempat IA duduk.

Tapi, Tiba-Tiba Pintu kelas dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang

"YUKARIN~! Ke kantin yuk…" ajak Maki-chan bersama Zunko yang berada di belakangnnya

Sial, Aku lupa Soal mereka

"OI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MASUK KELAS ORANG, LAGIAN APA-APAAN PANGGILAN ITU?" Kataku memarahi mereka, tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya, malahan mereka hanya memasang wajah polos

Maki-chan pun langsung menyeretku (Dengan menarik kerah bajuku lagi) keluar kelas dengan santainya

"Hari ini kau traktir kita ya, aku mau roti Yakisoba" kata Maki

"Kalau aku roti kare." Kata Zunko menambahi

"Nee.. Beri waktu aku sebentar." Kataku sambil memelas tapi tidak dihiraukan mereka

* * *

IA POV

"Apaan itu barusan?" Aku bertanya pada Gumi

"Oh,Tadi Itu anak dari kelas sebelah."

"Kelas sebelah?"

"Kelas 1-2, kalau nggak salah namanya Maki, Tsumaki Maki. Dia itu temannya yukari. Ya dia memang sering kesini, mengajak yukari untuk makan siang. Ya lebih bisa dibilang 'Memaksa' daripada 'Mengajak' sih."

"Oh… Begitu"

"Ok, sepertinya perkenalan sudah selesai. Kalau begitu kita mulai sesi pertanyaan. Siapa yang mau duluan?" Kata Gumi mempersilahkan mereka untuk bertanya kepadaku

"Aku… Aku… Aku mau bertanya" Iroha mengacungkan tangannya

"Ya silahkan Iroha"

"IA-chan, Apa alasanmu pindah ke Jepang?"

"Umm.. etto.. Banyak hal yang terjadi di sana. Jadi aku pindah kesini." Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Apa karena pekerjaan orang tua?"

"Bukan karena itu… Sebenarnya ibu ku sudah meninggal, dan Ayahku…."

Aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kataku. Tanpa disadari, mimik wajahku pun langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

" Ah maaf ,sepertinya aku salah menanyakan hal itu." Iroha langsung meminta maaf, mungkin dia menyadari kalau yang ditanyakannya membuatku agak sedih.

Akupun hanya menggeleng dan berkata

"jangan khawatir, itu sudah lama terjadi." Kataku untuk meringankan suasana

"Ah.. Baiklah, selanjutnya siapa yang mau bertanya?"

"Aku.. Aku…" Rin mengacungkan tangannya

"_**Hai'**_, Silahkan Rin"

"Rumahmu dimana IA-chan?"

"Aku tinggal di Apartemen di daerah _**Shibuya**_."

Ya, sekarang aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup besar karena bisa menampung 1 keluarga. Apartemen itu adalah kompensasi pertamaku sebagai idol dari 1st PLACE.

"Nee. .. IA-chan, kapan-kapan aku boleh mampir?"

"Boleh.."

"Lebih baik jangan" Kata mereka serempak (kecuali Rin)

"Eh kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Begini IA…. Rin punya kebiasaan memakan semua cemilan dan semua makanan yang ada di kulkas orang yang dia kunjungi, Kalau kau ingin stock makanan selama sebulan mu itu aman, lebih baik jangan menerima tamu seperti dia." Kata Gumi

"Hei… Waktu itu aku cuma kelaparan tau… Bukannya aku itu rakus atau apa."

"Masa? Kalau begitu coba katakan, siapa yang menghabiskan satu Toples cookies di rumah ku?, dan siapa yang menghabiskan 2 kotak _**cheese cake**_ saat kita berkunjung ke rumah Iroha?, dan siapa yang menghabiskan 1 lusin Jeruk mandarin hadiah dari bibinya Lapis saat kita berkunjung ke rumah Lapis?"

" Yaa…. Itu memang aku sih… tapi kan…"

"Tapi apa?" Kata Gumi makin memojokan Rin

"A.. Etto… Ano… "

Rin makin gugup sedangkan Gumi masih memberikan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"Hah… Kalian benar, Hobiku makan. Kalian Puas kan?"

"Ok, Kau dengar sendiri IA."

"Ya, aku sih tidak mempermasalahkan itu sih, kalau mau datang berkunjung silahkan saja. Aku terima dengan lapang kok."

"Tuh, dengar Gumi. IA aja nggak masalah kok." Kata Rin sambil mengejek gumi dengan menarik kelopak matanya dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"cih…" Gumi menggigit bawah bibirnya tanda ia kesal.

"Ahh, Sudahlah… kalian berdua." Kataku sambil melerai mereka berdua

"Ya udah, siapa selanjutnya yang mau bertanya?"

"_**Hai'**_.. giliran ku." Sekarang giliran Lapis yang bertanya.

"IA-chan, aku ingin mungkin ini nggak sopan, ya kalau nggak sopan ya tolong dimaafkan.. dan etto.."

"Langsung _**To The Point**_ Aja Lapis." Kata mereka berbarengan (Kecuali aku)

"Ehhm oke.., sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan yuzuki-san?"

"oh iya bukannya tadi Yuzuki kaget sekali ketika kamu datang, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa dia denganmu IA?" Kata Rin menambahkan

"Sebenarnya aku baru bertemu dengan Yuzuki-san hari ini dan aku belum mengenalnya sama sekali"

"Ehh.. masa? Kau yakin IA? Mungkin kau pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dia di suatu tempat sebelumnya." Tanya Lapis

"Umm.. rasanya tidak, aku baru datang ke jepang 2 hari yang lalu. Dan orang-orang yang ketemui kemarin hanya orang-orang yang bekerja di menejemen ku."

"Oh.. begitu.."

Sudah dua orang bertanya tentang ini. Pertama Gumi dan kedua Lapis, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan seseorang yang bernama Yuzuki ini? Aku makin penasaran dan berniat bertanya kepada mereka

"Ano, Aku boleh bertanya? Sebenarnya seperti apa sih Yuzuki-_**san**_ itu?"

"Begini.. Yuzuki-_**san**_ itu orang yang paling cuek di kelas ini, jadi banyak yang mengira kalau yukari-san itu _**yankee **_ karena sifatnya yang dingin." Kata Gumi menjelaskan "Dan juga dia jarang sekali bersosialisasi di lingkungan sekolah, dan dia hampir tidak mempunyai teman disekolah, ya walaupun begitu dia mempunyai teman disini dan bisa di bilang cukup akrab."

"maksudmu orang yang tadi mampir kesini?"

"Yap, Tsumaki Maki dan Tohouku Zunko. Murid kelas 1-2, mereka sudah berteman dengan Yuzuki-san saat SMP. Aku pernah menanyai mereka penyebab Yuzuki-san tidak pernah bersosialisasi."

"Lalu apa kata mereka?"

"Kata mereka Yuzuki punya semacam trauma."

"Trauma?"

"Mereka tidak tahu pasti trauma seperti apa yang dialami Yuzuki-san, tapi mereka tahu satu hal yang pasti."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku dengan serius

"Yuzuki-san mulai jarang bersosialisasi semenjak ia berpisah dengan sahabatnya."

Suasana menjadi serius, tak ada satupun yang menginterupsi penjelasan dari Gumi. semuanya tampak masih ingin mendengarkan penjelasan gumi.

"Yuzuki pernah bercerita kepada mereka, kalau dia punya sahabat ketika dia masih SD. Tapi sekitar 6 tahun lalu, sahabatnya harus pergi ke Negara lain. Semenjak itu Yuzuki-san berubah total, dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

"Sekarang aku baru tahu tentang Yuzuki-san yang sebenarnya, aku merasa bersalah karena selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai _**Yankee**_ karena sifat dinginnya." Kata Rin dengan rasa bersalah.

"Lagian kenapa setiap informasi penting selalu aja kamu ngasih taunya telat, dasar kau Gumi" Kata Iroha dengan kesal.

"Ya.. Aku juga baru ingat sih."

"Huu… "

"Oh iya kita lanjutkan aja pertanyaannya, siapa selanjutnya?"

"Aku" lily mengangkat tangannya, akhirnya dia ada ngomong setelah lama diam saja.

"Yak.. silahkan lily."

"Ini pertanyaan buatmu Gumi."

"Eh.. Buatku?" Kata gumi dengan heran

"Bukannya tadi kau disuruh Kiyoteru Sensei untuk menemuinya di ruang guru?"

"Eh?"

…..

(Gumi masih memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi)

…..

"_**SHIMATTAAA**_! _**WASURETETAA**_!" Kata Gumi yang langsung membuka pintu kelas dan segera berlari menuju ruang guru.

"Ah… Dasar gumi" kata kami sambil _**Sweatdrop**_

* * *

Disaat gumi meninggalkan kelas, muncul miku yang sempat celingukan di depan pintu, melihat gumi lari dan kemudian langsung menyapa kami

"Hello semuanya..." Sapa Miku

"Oh hai miku, kau sudah selesai dengan tugas OSIS?" Kata Rin menjawab sapaan miku

"Ya ini lagi istirahat, jadinya aku mau mampir. Eh Gumi tadi kenapa?"

"Biasa, dia berurusan lagi dengan Kiyoteru-sensei."

"Dasar dia itu, ah IA-san tampaknya kau sudah mulai akrab dengan orang-orang di sini."

"Ano miku-san... Terima kasih yang tadi pagi."Kataku

"Ah, itu tidak masalah kok."

"Eh, IA-chan. Kamu sudah kenal Miku?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya, tadi pagi dia yang mengantarku ke ruang guru."

"Oh begitu"

"Oh iya IA, kamu belum terlalu hafal dengan sekolah ini kan? Bagaimana kalau ku ajak kau berkeliling sekolah, bisa kan?" Ajak miku

"Boleh."

"Oke, apa kalian ikut?" Kata miku mengajak Rin, iroha, lapis, dan lily.

"Ah, aku _**pass**_. Aku ada urusan di perpustakaan setelah ini." Kata Rin

"Aku juga _**pass**_." Jawab iroha

Begitu juga dengan lapis dan lily.

"Ok deh, kalau begitu IA ayo ikut aku."

"_** Hai' **_"

"Ano, miku pelajaran berikutnya apa kau ikut?" Tanya Rin

"Sepertinya nggak bisa, aku masih ada urusan dengan OSIS."

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti." Jawab rin dengan agak kecewa.

* * *

Chapter 4: Complete

Oke Langsung aja baca chapter 5-nya.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning (Part 2)

Lanjutan dari chapter 4, nggak usah basa basi lagi. Selamat membaca

~Aria~

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid Sepenuhnya milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, 1st Place. Co. Ltd, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Beberapa nama Voca-P dimasukan dalam cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan. Dan juga ada beberapa karakter tambahan dalam cerita ada kesamaan nama, inisial, etc. mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. IA memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya 'jepang', karena mempunyai banyak masalah di Amerika dan Berharap bisa lari dari masalahnya tersebut. Tapi setelah tinggal di jepang dan menjadi seorang VOCALOID, ada hal yang terjadi, seperti kejadian yang di luar logika Manusia, Hilangnya ingatan tentang orang-orang terdekat IA, sampai seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya dan teman-temannya**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor/Parody, Mysteri/Supranatural,dll**

**Warning: Typo (s), cerita GAJE, Kesalahan eja EYD, bahasa gado-gado (campur 2 maksudnya), Alay,Pendeskripsian kurang , dan sebagainya**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Beginning (Part 2)

Aku pun diajak miku menelusuri sekolah. Dilantai 1 aku diajak mengunjungi ruang musik, ruang demo, dan ruang akting. Miku juga mengajak ku ke kantin sekolah, disana aku melihat banyak sekali murid-murid berdesakan mengantri untuk membeli makanan.

"Ano, Miku-san... Apa kantin ini selalu ramai seperti ini?" Tanyaku

"Memang sering ramai sih, tapi nggak seramai hari ini. Kebetulan aja kantin lagi ada diskon harga untuk _**yakisoba-pan**_. Kalau nggak salah harganya jadi 500 _**yen**_ (sekitar 5 ribu rupiah). Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

Aku pun kembali melihat orang-orang yang mengantri disana. Mereka saling berdesakan, saling mendorong, dan yang paling parah ada murid laki-laki yang memukul murid lainnya hanya untuk dapat antrian paling depan. Kalau bisa kugambarkan suasana di kantin ini persis adegan film 300 spartan ketika para spartan berperang melawan persian, pokoknya mengerikan.

"Mungkin aku _**pass**_." Kataku dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Jangan sungkan, aku traktir."

"Ya aku sih mau aja miku-san, tapi antriannya."

"Oh, kalau masalah itu serahkan padaku."

Miku pun berjalan ke arah antrian. Dan salah satu dari murid yg sedang antri langsung berteriak.

"Hoi, Miku-_**sama**_ mau lewat. Kalian semua minggir!"

Langsung saja antrian yang tadinya ramai, menumpuk, dan sumpek penuh dengan orang-orang itu terbelah jadi dua bagian. Seperti cerita nabi musa yang membelah lautan menjadi 2, cuman kali ini lautan manusia.

Aku hanya bisa melongo dan _**sweatdrop**_ melihat Miku, sebenarnya Miku ini orang seperti apa sih?

Miku pun langsung mengambil 2 _**yakisoba-pan**_ dengan santainya, dan membayarnya ke ibu kantin. Setelah itu miku langsung mendatangiku dan memberikan salah satu _**yakisoba**_-nya.

"Nih, coba deh kamu cicip."

"Terimakasih" aku pun mengambil _**yakisoba**_ yg diberikan miku dan membuka bungkusnya.

"_**Itadakimasu**_." Aku pun langsung menggigit ujung makanan tersebut. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika lidahku mencicipi makanan tersebut.

"Enak... Betul-betul enak" kataku dengan agak tidak percaya

Aku memang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah lagi menyantap ataupun mencicipi makanan yang bernama _**yakisoba**_ ini ( karena di Amerika nggak ada yang jual) tapi aku masih ingat betul rasa dari _**yakisoba-pan**_. Dan jujur, _**yakisoba-pan**_ ini adalah yg paling terenak dari yang permah kucicipi.

"Kau suka kan?" Tanya miku penasaran

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu kalau aku ada waktu bebas, aku janji akan traktir kamu lagi."

"Tapi... Apa nggak apa?" Tanyaku khawatir kalau aku hanya membebani miku.

"Tenang saja, lagian _**yakisoba-pan**_ itu nggak mahal kok. Sudah kamu lanjutin aja makan _**yakisoba-nya**_."

Aku pun melanjutkan memakannya dengan miku

* * *

Yukari POV

Sementara itu di teras sekolah sebelah kantin.

Aku merasa sial sekali hari ini

Pertama, aku kehilangan kesempatanku untuk menyapa IA. kedua, di sinilah aku, terjebak dengan 2 orang idiot... (Eh 1 aja deh, aku masih belum tahu jumlah IQ-nya zunko). Dan ketiga, sekarang kondisi dompetku makin mengenaskan karena si _**BAKA**_ Maki menyuruhku membayar _**yakisoba-pan**_ dan roti kare yang dia borong di kantin.

"Yukari-chan, kau mau satu?" Maki chan memberikanku salah satu _**yakisoba**_ punya-nya.

"Nggak.." Jawabku dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa? Kau lagi kesal ya?" Tanya Maki dengan wajah polos.

"Siapa yg gak kesal ketika dia dibajak temannya suruh meneraktir 20 bungkus _**yakisoba**_ dan 5 roti kare. "

"_**Maa**_... Sekali-sekali kan nggak apa, ya kan maki-chan" kata zunko sambil membuka bungkus roti karenya.

"Ya tuh, lagian kan _**yakisoba-pan**_ lagi diskon juga."

"Iya sih emang lagi diskon. Tapi kamu kan belinya 2 lusin. Tetap aja nggak merubah fakta kalau kalian membuat kondisi ekonomiku sekarang makin tragis."

" Sabar aja yukari-chan, tenang aja besok giliran zunko yang traktir, ya kan zunko?"

"..." Zunko hanya terdiam

"Oi zunko!"

"Ah... Kenapa?" Kata zunko seketika dia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa, tiba-tiba melamun gitu." Kata maki dengan wajah heran

"Bukan apa-apa... Aku agak ngantuk makanya jadi sering melamun"

"Oh begitu" Maki pun kembali memakan _**yakisoba**_-nya.

"Kalau kau sangat ngantuk kusarankan kau istirahat saja di UKS." Kataku menyarankan Zunko

"_**Ara**_… apa kau khawatir denganku Yukari-_**san**_? Apa kau punya 'perasaan' terhadapku. Tapi kan kita sama-sama cewek, jadi hal itu tidak mungkin yukari-san.." kata zunko dengan mimik menggoda.

"Apa sih? Mulai ngelantur deh kamu." Sambil menjentikan jariku di dahinya.

"_**Maa**_… daripada kau khawatir denganku, lebih baik kau khawatir dengan makan siangmu sekarang." Kata Zunko sambil menunjuk kearah Maki.

Dan alangkah kagetnya aku saat melihat tumpukan _**yakisoba**_ yang tadinya ada sekitar 20 bungkus, tiba-tiba hanya ada 8 bungkus.

"Eh, buset dah. Elu makan cepat banget… "

"Ohh.. okhu rogi khoroporon sekorong… ( Oh, aku lagi kelaparan sekarang)" kata Maki sambil menguyah makanannya

"Telan dulu makanan mu baru bicara."

Seketika Maki langsung menelan _**yakisoba**_ yang ia kunyah.

"Ah… Ya soalnya aku lagi kelaparan."

"Ya setidaknya sisakan aku.."

"Makanya cepat diambil, aku ini lagi kalap."

"Dasar kau…"

Aku pun langsung mengambil salah satu _**yakisoba**_ yang ada di meja, ketika aku membuka bungkusnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang menyapaku

"Yukari-san!" Terdengar suara cempreng yang tak asing buatku

Aku menoleh kearah suara itu, dan benar saja. Itu Tone Rion, orang yang duduk di sebelah mejaku. Orang ini satu-satunya teman sekelasku yang berani berbicara denganku.

"Yukari-san tumben-tumbenan ke kantin, apa ini pertanda bakal terjadi kiamat?." Kata Rion melebih-lebihkan.

"Begini ya, pertama aku dipaksa kesini oleh mereka. Kedua, aku saat istirahat selalu disini, kamunya aja yang nggak sadar"

" Oh begitu.."

Sekilas aku melihat barang yang dibawa Rion ditangannya. Ada banyak sekali _**yakisoba-pan**_ yang dia beli. Buset dah, apa semua orang bodoh itu rakus-rakus semua ya?

" Jadi ada apa kau kesini?" tanyaku

"Aku Cuma mau nyapa aja"

"Dasar kau… oh iya!" tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Aku pun menarik tangan Rion, dan mengajaknya ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Zunko dan Maki,

"_**Nee**_.. kau bisa tolong aku nggak?" Tanyaku

"Tolong apaan?"

"Kau bisa memberitahu IA untuk menunggu ku di lapangan setelah pulang sekolah, aku ingin berbicara penting dengannya. Kau bisa kan?"

"Umm… bisa sih, tapi buat apa kamu mau ketemu dia?"

"Udah, tolong sampaikan itu aja ke IA. Aku mohon tolong aku sekali ini aja."

"Oke deh...Eh, Tapi tunggu dulu.."

"Apaan?"

"Tumben-tumbenan kamu minta tolong ke aku, apa sebentar lagi akan kiamat?"

"Buset dah ni anak cerewetnya kayak supir bajai. Udah deh sampaikan aja kataku ke IA"

"Ok deh boss"

Rion pun lansung tancap mencari IA. dan aku pun langsung kembali ke tempat maki dan zunko berada.

"_**Nee**_, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya maki

"Bukan siapa-siapa, cuma teman sebangku."

"Hmm... Ternyata Yukari punya teman lain selain kita , Zunko. suatu hal yang tidak biasa. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan kiamat." Kata maki yg terlalu melebih-lebihkan seperti rion. Segitu anehnya aku bagi orang, jika aku ngomong dengan orang selain kalian?

" Lebai ah, emang aku ini terlihat begitu anti sosial bagi kalian?" Kataku yang kemudian menggigit _**Yakisoba**_-ku yang mulai mendingin.

Disaat aku menyantap _**yakisoba**_ ku, aku merasakan sesuatu di lidahku. Pedas.. Iya pedas, tapi pedas tidak biasa yang membuat mulutku terbakar

"Oi maki"

"Hmm..." Maki menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau beli _**yakisoba**_ super pedas ya?"

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau beli level berapa?"

"Level 50."

"BUSET DAH! LO TAU KAN KALAU AKU NGGAK SUKA MAKANAN YANG TERLALU PEDAS, DAN LO NGGAK NGASIH TAU KALAU YAKISOBA TADI LEVEL 50! LO MAU NGEBUNUH GUA!" Teriak ku sambil ngeluarin api dari mulutku sangking pedasnya

"Ya kamu juga nggak nanya langsung ngambil gitu aja." Kata maki memelas karena takut aku cekik.

Kuuruukkk…..

Seketika perutku berbunyi, bukan karena aku kelaparan melainkan hal yang paling kutakutkan ketika aku makan makanan yang pedas, ya hal itu adalah SAKIT PERUT.

"Urrgghh... Ini gara-gara kamu maki, sekarang perutku sakit."

"Maaf..."

"Ya udah, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Uhh.. mules banget."

Aku pun langsung pergi ke toilet terdekat.

* * *

Normal POV

"Dasar yukari itu, padahal salahnya sendiri nggak nanya rasa _**yakisoba**_-nya. Giliran sakit perut aku yang selalu di salahin." Kata maki dengan nada sebal

"_**Maa**_... Mungkin kamu juga ada salah, kau juga tidak memberitahu yukari kalau rasa _**yakisoba**_ nya pedas padahal kau tahu yukari tidak suka makanan yang terlalu pedas." Kata zunko menceramahi

" Huh... Kau ini bela yukari terus, sekali-sekali bela aku kenapa.."

"Maaf , tapi aku cuma mau mengatakan hal yg jujur.."

" Dasar kau itu, terlalu jujur banget."

Tiba- tiba suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang berbicara. Maki sibuk memakan _**yakisoba**_ nya, sedangkan zunko hanya diam dan wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Menyadari hal itu, Maki langsung bertanya kepada zunko.

"Oi kenapa kamu? Sakit?"

"Eh... E... Enggak, aku cuma sedikit melamun tadi."

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Ng...Nggak kok."

"Kau bohong kan? Udah deh ngaku aja."

Zunko yang merasa terdesak pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menceritakannya ke Maki.

"_**Nee**_... Sebelum itu aku ingin nanya ke kamu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika **sahabat-nya **yukari tiba-tiba datang kesini dan menemui yukari?"

Maki langsung berhenti makan, dia langsung terdiam dan tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Sesekali ia menundukan kepalanya mencoba menyembunyikan pandangan matanya kepadaku.

"Jadi dia sudah kembali ya?" Tanya Maki dengan agak pelan.

"Mungkin"

"Begitu... Ya mungkin aku, tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Itu sudah urusan mereka."

"Apa kau takut berpisah dengannya?"

"Ya... Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal..."

.

.

.

"**Kalau kita ini hanya pengganti sahabatnya**"

* * *

Tak lama Yukari kembali dari toilet, dia masih memegang perutnya. Sepertinya perutnya masih sakit akibat _**yakisoba**_ super pedas level 50 punya Maki.

" Oi... Tanggung jawab, perutku masih sakit nih. Eh kenapa kalian? Kok murung gitu." Tanya yukari

" Nggak ada apa-apa kok." Jawab Maki

" Iya nggak ada apa-apa." Tambah zunko

" Beneran nggak ada apa-apa? Kok mukanya Maki pucat gitu?"

Maki pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf aku harus ke kelas sekarang." Kata maki dan langsung berlari meninggalkan zunko dan yukari.

"Oi.. Maki ada apa?" Teriak yukari tapi tidak dihiraukan Maki yang terus berlari.

"Yukari-san aku mau menyusul Maki, jadi aku permisi dulu." Zunko pun langsung pergi menyusul Maki.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

* * *

IA POV

(Sementara itu Miku & IA)

Setelah selesai di kantin aku diajak Miku berkeliling lantai 2, tidak terlalu banyak ruangan di lantai 2 ini, hanya ada ruangan kelas 2 dan juga ruangan ruangan praktek musik,seni, dan koreografi.

Di tengah perjalanan aku melihat sebuah tangga naik. Aku begitu penasaran dengan tangga itu sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau aku sangat lama memperhatikan tangga itu.

"Itu tangga menuju atap sekolah."

"Atap sekolah?"

"Sebenarnya siswa disini dilarang untuk naik kesana tapi..."

Miku pun meraih tanganku dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci.

"Ano... Miku-san, apa ini?"

"Ini duplikat kunci untuk pintu atap. Ini kuberikan untukmu. "

"Eh... Kenapa?"

" Ini rahasia ya… Aku sebenarnya sering berada di atas teras atap untuk menyendiri.

Suasana diatas sangat tenang. Jadi kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menemuiku disana."

" Tapi... Apa tak apa? Bukannya siswa dilarang untuk ke atas."

"Tak apa... Selama kau tidak memberitahu guru. Kau bisa jaga rahasia kan?"

"_** Hai'**_, _**Arigato**_ miku-_**san**_" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan langsung dibalas senyumanku dengan senyumannya.

"Ok.. Gimana kalau kita ke tempat selanjutnya."

Miku kini mengajak ku ke ruangan kelas 2, jujur aku agak gugup karena akan bertemu _**senpai-senpai**_ dari kelas 2. Hal itu yang membuatku besembunyi di balik badan miku.

"Ano IA-san... Kau kenapa?"

"Miku-san, sebenarnya aku orangnya pemalu berat."

"Tenang orang di sini ramah-ramah kok."

Miku pun langsung membuka pintu kelas itu dan langsung menyapa semua orang di dalam kelas itu.

"Yaho~, are? Kok sepi?" Kata miku yang terkejut karena tak banyak orang di dalam kelas.

" Semuanya lagi keluar, mereka ada keperluan masing-masing." Kata seseorang berambut panjang berurai berwarna pink cerah.

"Ada perlu apa Miku?" Kata orang itu dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja. Ngomong-ngomong Kaito dimana?"

"Kaito keluar entah kemana. Paling dia lagi nyari es krim seperti biasa."

"Begitu... Sayang sekali." Kata miku dengan nada kecewa

"Jadi, siapa orang yang di belakangmu itu?" Tanya Luka dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ah ini, murid baru dikelasku. Namanya IA. _**Hora**_.. Perkenalkan dirimu."

"_**A...a...ano, ha..ji..memashite**_. IA desu,." Kataku dengan gugup lagi.

"_**Hajimemashite**_, Luka desu. Megurine Luka." Luka memperkenalkan diri dengan formal, tentunya masih dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Mungkin banyak orang yang menganggap luka senpai sebagai orang yang dingin, tapi entah kenapa itu tidak berlaku denganku. Aku malah terpana dengan tampangnya yang "**mature looking**" ditambah lagi dengan parasnya yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Luka sadar bahwa aku sedang terpana melihatnya.

"Eh...e..e.. _**Iye**_, aku cuma berpikir kalau luka-senpai cantik sekali."

Mendengar itu langsung saja muka luka langsung merah (baca: _**Blushing**_) walaupun begitu dia masih mempertahankan wajah dinginnya.

"A..a..apaan sih? Mau coba ngerayu aku?" Kata Luka berusaha agar tetap cool

"Bukan begitu kok. Aku ngomong yang sejujurnya."

Wajah luka pun langsung merah sekali.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesorang berambut ungu merangkul Luka dari belakang

"Wah, tumben-tumbenan ada yang muji kamu seperti itu Luka."

"Ga...ga... Gakupo, ngapain kamu disini?" Kata luka terbata-bata

"Pembicaraan disini kayaknya seru makanya aku mau ikutan."

" Gakupo-san apa kabar?" Miku menyapa pria berambut ungu itu.

"Yo, Miku. Lama nggak ketemu, apa masih sibuk dengan urusan OSIS.?"

"Ya seperti itulah."

"Haha... Yang semangat ya."

"Ano.. Miku, siapa dia?" Tanyaku

"Oh dia, dia Kamui Gakupo. Kakak angkatnya Gumi. Kalau disini dia terkenal sebagai kapten klub kendo."

" Ah kau murid pindahan itu, ya? Perkenalkan namaku Kamui Gakupo. Panggil saja aku Gakupo. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan-sungkan bertanya ke aku, OK."

"_** Hai'**_... Senang bertemu denganmu Gakupo-san"

" Gakupo-san, apa kau melihat Kaito?" Tanya Miku.

" Kenapa Miku? Kamu kangen sama Kaito?" Kata gakupo dengan senyum mengejek.

Seketika wajah Miku langsung merah (baca: Blushing)

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mau menyapanya aja tau."

"Oh, begitu... Tadi itu sih aku bersamanya, tapi ya kau tau sendiri lah..."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**Gakupo POV**

Aku dan Kaito sedang berjalan di koridor teras sekolah. Tiba-tiba kaito, temanku yang berambut biru yang selalu memakai syal itu langsung berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa Kaito?" Tanyaku.

" Kau dengar itu?"

"Dengar apa?" Aku bingung dan langsung mencoba mencari suara yang dimaksud kaito. Dan aku menyadari ada sebuah suara yang pelan dari kejauhan

_**'Vany eskrim, vany eskrim... Hmm... Enak... Harganya cuma 2000 lho**_.'

Oh.. Itu yang didengarnya... Aku sudah tau apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

"Gaku... Titip absen untuk ku."

"Ok" sambil mengacungkan jempolku.

Seketika Kaito langsung lari keluar sekolah dengan tenaga super. Ia sampai dikejar oleh penjaga gerbang yang kebetulan masih berjaga disana.

"Oi bocah, lu mau bolos ya? Oi jangan kabur.. Oi!" Teriak penjaga gerbang tapi tidak digubris Kaito yang tetap berlari mengejar truk eskrim itu.

"Selamat berjuang kawan." Kataku mendoakan Kaito.

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

IA POV

"Ya, jadinya begitu..." Jelas Gakupo

"Dasar kaito, dari dulu nggak pernah berubah." Seru Luka & Miku sambil **sweatdrop**

"Ano... Orang yang bernama kaito itu seperti apa?" Tanyaku penasaran

Gakupo : Aneh

Luka : Hentai

Miku : _**Kakko**_-... Eh... Maksudku Idiot.

Itulah jawaban mereka bergantian menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Disitulah aku menarik kesimpulan kalau yang namanya Kaito di sini orangnya agak aneh.

"_**Nee**_... Miku kamu tadi hampir bilang _**Kakoii**_ kan? Udah deh ngaku aja." Tanya luka ke miku dengan nada menggoda.

"Nggak tuh... Salah dengar kalian."

"Aku juga dengar kok, hayo Miku jangan bohong." Gakupo juga ikutan menggoda Miku.

"U..._**Urusai**_..."

" Kamu kalau _**Tsundere**_ manis juga ya Miku." Goda Gakupo

"Aku setuju juga." Luka pun ikut menyetujuinya

"U…uu… _**URUSAI**_!" Teriak Miku yang langsung lari begitu saja.

Bahkan ketika Miku lari,Gakupo dan Luka tidak merasa bersalah. Malah mereka cengar-cengir puas setelah mengerjai Miku.

"_**Ah matte yo**_ Miku-san" aku pun langsung ikut menyusul Miku yang lari.

* * *

"MIKU-SAN!" teriakku mencoba menghentikan Miku.

Miku pun langsung mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan berjalan normal kembali.

" Miku-san ada apa? Kok tiba-tiba lari gitu."

" Nggak apa… Lebih baik kita ketempat selanjutnya!" Kata Miku dengan nada kesal.

"_**Hai'**_…" aku hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dikatakan miku, aku menyadari kalau aku banyak ngomong sekarang hanya akan membawa petaka karena aku yakin Miku sedang Bad mood sekarang.

Miku pun membawaku ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu agak beda dari biasanya, Pintunya agak sedikit mewah dengan ukiran – ukiran pintu yang tebilang cukup klasik.

" Miku-san, Ruangan ini apa?"

" Ini Ruangan OSIS…"

Miku hanya terdiam, tumben sekali Miku tidak langsung mengajakku masuk. Sebenarnya ada apa?

" Maaf IA, aku tidak bisa mengajakmu masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS."

" Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran

" Aturan di sini agak ketat, Ruangan OSIS tertutup untuk para murid lain."

Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan system peraturan di sekolah ini, Kenapa ruang OSIS ini sangat tertutup pada murid lain? sebenarnya ada apa saja di dalam ruangan ini? Dan kenapa semua anggota OSIS disini selalu sibuk dan hampir tidak waktu luang?

" Ada apa IA?" Tanya Miku menyadarkan ku dari lamunan ku.

"_**Iyee**_… Aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu… Apa Miku-san senang menjadi OSIS?"

"….." Miku hanya terdiam, dia kemudian memandangi Pintu dengan ukiran klasik didepannya itu.

" ya mungkin aku kehilangan banyak waktuku untuk bersantai dan jujur aku juga merasa bersalah pada mereka teman-temanku di kelas 1-1 karena aku tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untuk mereka. Tetapi…." Miku menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar dan kemudian menoleh kepadaku.

" walaupun begitu berat pekerjaanku. Mendapat kepercayaan untuk menanggung tanggung jawab ini, sudah cukup membuatku senang." Kata miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya terkagum dengan keteguhan Miku, disaat yang lain bisa bebas menikmati waktu luang mereka, Miku tetap mengerjakan tugasnya sebegai OSIS di sini. Itulah hal positif yang kuambil dari Miku. Dia selalu ikhlas menjalankan pekerjaanya. Ya walaupun aku nggak tau alasan sebenarnya dia mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota OSIS. Tapi, biarlah… asal Miku senang aku rasa itu tidak apa.

" Yo, Miku… Ada apa kau berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu?" Seseorang menyapa di belakang kami.

Suara ini….

Aku kenal suara ini….

Mungkinkah….

Aku pun langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, dan alangkah kagetnya aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing bagiku. Cowok berambut pink itu kembali…. Dia masih hidup….

"Yuuma…" kataku setengah berbisik

"_**Hisashiburi**_…. IA" katanya menyapaku dengan senyum,

* * *

Chapter 5: Complete

Gimana? Makin Gaje kan? Hehe…. Jujur ane juga ngerasa agak aneh dalam penulisan ane yang sekarang... ya mungkin ini faktor stress akibat tugas sekolah. #Sekali lagi salahkan K13 (dan menkominfo kita)

Untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal ada Flashback lagi #Yaelah Flashback lagi. Tapi tenang nggak terlalu banyak kok, karena flashbacknya hanya sebagian kecil masa lalu-nya IA. Ingat hanya sebagian kecil, jadi jangan heran kalau chapter-chapter selanjutnya banyak Flashback.

Kijima: woi aku tampil kapan oi!

IAN: ya, ini sebentar lagi, sabar kenapa

Kijima: Cepetan, Kalo nggak gua cabut..

IAN: yaelah, gampang ngambek ni orang.

Oke deh, si kijima bisa ngambek lama-lama, kalau gitu kita mulai aja acara gaje kita "**REVIEW TIME"**

**REVIEW TIME**

IAN: oke, kembali ke acara gaje buatan author ganteng. IAN des~

Kijima: fuuuuu…. Turun…. #Lempar Kacang

IAN: Yaelah, Maen langsung ngelempar Kacang aja.

Kijima: Lu banyak basa-basi COEG!

IAN: ya maaf, kan bukan ane kalau nggak nyari sensasi. *Bepose ala model* *Langsung di Geplak Kijima pake Sendal swallow*

IAN: oke deh, kita mulai aja acaranya.

Kijima: Nah gitu kek.

IAN: Ehmm… Oke, Berhubung temen-temen ane nggak ada yang ngasih review ini fic. Ane minta kritikan aja dari lu deh.

Kijima: Yakin lu mau nerima kritikan dari gua.

IAN: Hai' sensei…

Kijima: Asal lu tau, gua ini pemegang ajaran Sarkasme lho…

IAN: apaan tu sarkasme… Agama baru? *masang muka idiot*

Kijima: *Nepok Dahi* Ya ampun, sarkasme aja nggak tau. Ndak kusangka kalau authornya bego-nya sampe level ini.

IAN: Apaan sih -_-

Kijima: sarkasme itu kritikan pedas cuk, artinya gua nggak tanggung-tanggung nge-hina lo.

IAN: Bah, itu sama aja ane di Flaming. Ogah!

Kijima: ya udah, ane nggak mau kasih kritik -_-

IAN: yaelah… ngambek, Udalah kasih kritik sesukamu aja. Ane rela #Aku ra popo

Kijima : setelah kupikir lagi, gua jadi malas nge-hina lo, takutnya nangis -_-

IAN: Oi, Apa maksudnya itu?!

Kijima: yo wes, aku mulai langsung kritikannya, pertama aku mau Tanya dulu.

IAN:Apaan?

Kijima: Bagian Flashback Kaito sama Gakupo.

IAN: yo, kenapa memangnya?

Kijima: Apa-apaan ada Vany eskrim disitu?

(Sekedar informasi Vany eskrim itu truk penjual eskrim yang terkenal di kalangan bocah-bocah di kampung ane.)

IAN: wkwkwk. Nyadar juga lo ya?

Kijima: ya iyalah, orang jelas gitu lu tulis.

IAN: ya aku iseng aja masukin tu penjual eskrim.

Kijima: ya tapi kan banyak pembaca yang belum tau itu apa? Makanya mikir dulu sebelum nulis.

IAN: Hai…. #Pundung di pojokan

Kijima: Hah… dasar kau itu, oke deh pertanyaan selanjutnya

IAN: apa?

Kijima: apa perasaanku aja, Bagian terakhir chapter ini sama kayak akhiran chapter 2 dan 3. Selalu adegan kaget ketika lliat seseorang yang dia kenal, kayak sinetron aja.

IAN: Umm… masa *Baca Script lagi* *Langsung Sweat drop*

Kijima: ya kan?

IAN: o iya ya, baru nyadar ane.

Kijima: Huu…. Kreatif dikit knapa…

IAN: ya untuk chapter ini gak teralu sama juga dengan chapter 2 sama 3. Jadi biarlah…

Kijima: yo wes lah terserah lu -_-

IAN: terus pertanyaan selanjutnya?

Kijima: oke ini agak OOT (out of topic) dari pembahasan chapter ini.

IAN: apaan?

Kijima: kalau ku liat bagian disclaimer, genre fic lu ada action-nya. Sekarang mana action-nya. Kok Cuma ada romance murahan gini.

IAN: Oh, masalah itu lupa ane kasih tau… fic ini langsung ganti genre ke Action setelah selesai MAYU Arc. (kalau sekarang ini Yukari Arc, setelah itu baru MAYU Arc). ya untuk sekarang kita basa-basi dengan romance dulu.

Kijima: Actionnya mantap nggak?

IAN: Dijamin mantav

Kijima: Manthav biasa apa Manthav kricikan?

IAN: lu kira SAWO, Manthav . -_-

Tiba-tiba ada kucing lewat

Kucing: Numpang lewat Bro…

(Hening…)

IAN: Apaan itu barusan?

Kijima: Itu bukannya kucing lewat yang biasanya ada di komenan FB, kok dia bisa nyasar kesini?

IAN: Entahlah -_- *Sweat drop*

Kijima: kok makin lama makin Gaje gini fic lu?

IAN: Entahlah Authornya lagi error otaknya kali…

Kijima: Lah kan elu Authornya…-_-

IAN: Eh iya ya…. *Muka Idiot*

Kijima: Gua rasa lu harus meriksa otak lu deh di rumah sakit.

IAN: Anjer, gua masih normal….

Kijima: Nggak yakin gua…. -_-

IAN: Arghh… sudahlah, lebih baik tutup aja chapter ini, daripada makin ngaco lagi.

Kijima: Yo wes tutup sana…

IAN: Oke, Sekian dulu dari ane. Maaf jika kali ini chapternya agak kurang menarik (Maklum lagi stress gara-gara tugas sekolah). Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.. BYE!

**MIND TO REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6: No Reason

Hai'… Hai'… ketemu lagi dengan ane author gaje namun memukau, IAN des~ #Hueek

Sebelumnya, ane mau ngucapin thanks buat Go Minami Hikari Bi, yang selalu nyempatin buat nge-review dan memberi saran dan kritikan di tiap chapternya. Ya walaupun, fic gua ini terbilang sepi pembaca dan yang nge-review cuma dikit #Aura suram muncul di belakang

Yosh, nggak terasa udah chapter 6 dan progress cerita kesulurahannya masih di bawah 10%. Jadi ane nggak yakin ini cerita bakal kelar 30 chapter. Jadi pembaca setia harap tabah ya..

Kijima: Emang fic lu ini ada yang baca?

IAN: Diem aja lo!

Kijima: Oke, gue diem :v.

Ehem, oke lanjut lagi. Khusus Chapter ini tidak ada unsur komedi atau parody yang ane masukan. Malahan ceritanya bakal jadi sedikit 'Mewek-mewek an' alias Sad Story. Bukan karena authornya lagi galau karena masih jomblo #Padahal memang lagi galau sih (dan kebetulan juga lagi jomblo sih) , melainkan memang ceritanya sudah diatur seperti itu. Ceritanya bakal terpusat ke sebagian masa lalu IA yang kelam.

Oke daripada ane banyak basa-basi lagi mendingan langsung aja, Selamat membaca..

~Aria~

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid**** Sepenuhnya milik Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, 1st Place. Co. Ltd, Internet Co. Ltd, dll**

**Beberapa nama Voca-P dimasukan dalam cerita ini, jadi kalau ada kalimat yang menyinggung tolong di maafkan. Dan juga ada beberapa karakter tambahan dalam cerita ada kesamaan nama, inisial, etc. mohon dimaafkan.**

**Summary: Setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Amerika. IA memutuskan kembali ke kampung halamannya 'jepang', karena mempunyai banyak masalah di Amerika dan Berharap bisa lari dari masalahnya tersebut. Tapi setelah tinggal di jepang dan menjadi seorang VOCALOID, ada hal yang terjadi, seperti kejadian yang di luar logika Manusia, Hilangnya ingatan tentang orang-orang terdekat IA, sampai seseorang yang mengincar nyawanya dan teman-temannya**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor/Parody, Mysteri/Supranatural,dll**

**Warning: Typo (s), cerita GAJE, Kesalahan eja EYD, bahasa gado-gado (campur 2 maksudnya), Alay,Pendeskripsian kurang , dan sebagainya**

'abc' Dialog normal

'**abc**' Flashback, kata penting, percakapan tidak langsung (telpon, surat, dll)

'_**abc**_' Kata asing

'_abc' _ Dialog batin, percakapan dengan orang yg belum diketahui identitasnya, dll

* * *

Chapter 6: No Reason

Normal POV

"Yuuma…" kata gadis berambut pink pucat itu dengan nada lemah

"_**Isashiburi**_…. IA" sapa pria berambut pink yang bernama Yuuma itu.

Suasana menjadi hening seketika, tak ada yang berbicara selama 2 menit. IA hanya bisa memandangi pria bernama Yuuma itu, sedangkan Yuuma masih saja diam menatap IA sambil tersenyum. Gadis berambut teal yang dari tadi bersama IA, hanya bisa bingung memperhatikan mereka.

"Eh... IA-_**san**_.Kau Sudah Men-" kata gadis itu yang terpotong karena melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba langsung memeluk Yuuma yang berada di depannya.

"EEHH!" Seru Miku yang bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

" Kemana saja kau?... Hiks...Apa kau tahu, selama ini aku mencemaskanmu..Hiks..." Kata IA dengan sendu, ya gadis itu mulai menangis ketika dia berada di pelukan Yuuma. Menyadari hal itu Yuuma yang tadi tersenyum langsung berubah menjadi agak serius.

"..." Yuuma hanya terdiam

"Kenapa?...Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Yuuma kemudian mengingat kembali kejadian itu

.

.

.

"**Yuuma! Yuuma! Dimana kau?!" IA berteriak di antara kerumunan orang-orang, Sedangkan Yuuma hanya bisa mengamatinya di kejauhan. Saat itu salju turun dengan ****lebatnya****,**** ya pada saat itu di kota New York sedang pertengahan musim dingin. Suhu disana sangat dingin, bahkan saat bernafas saja terlihat embun-embun mengepul bagai asap.**

"**Yuuma! Yuuma! Yu- "**

**BRUK****K**

**IA terjatuh saat dia berteriak memanggil namaku, aku dengan reflek****s**** bergerak mencoba menghampirinya ****namun**** dicegat oleh seseorang di depanku.**

"**Jangan lakukan." Perintahnya**

"**Tapi-"**

"**Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau harus mengerti kalau ini perintah."**

"**Cih..." Gumanku dengan kesal sembari menggigit bibir bawahku.**

**Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, aku angat merasa bersalah saat itu. Disaat dia butuh seseorang dalam hidupnya. Kenapa dia mesti sendiri lagi? **

**IA... Maafkan aku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf..." kata Yuuma dengan pelan

"Aku...Aku... Aku sangat takut… takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, apa kau tahu betapa sedihnya aku saat itu... Hiks..." Tangis IA semakin nyaring, Air matanya sangat jelas jatuh di pipinya.

Miku hanya terdiam, dia hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara IA dan Yuuma. Miku berniat untuk menenangkan IA yang sedang menangis sekarang, tetapi Yuuma melirik ke Miku dan menatapnya seolah memberitahu Biarkan-aku-yang- menanganinya. Sehingga Miku tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan hanya bisa mempercayaai Yuuma saja.

Yuuma yang dari tadi hanya diam kemudian menepuk kepala IA kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut untuk membuat IA tenang.

"IA, Maafkan aku... bukannya aku ingin meninggalkan mu begitu saja, tapi aku terpaksa meninggalkan mu.."

"kenapa?" tanya IA dengan nada sedih.

"Aku... Belum bisa memberitahukanmu, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu lagi."

"Kau... Hiks... Serius? Kau Berjanji?" Kata IA yang sekarang mulai mereda

"Ya, Aku berjanji"

IA sudah mulai tenang, Tangisannya sudah mulai tidak terdengar lagi, Miku akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega. Sedangkan IA masih memeluk Yuuma dan Yuuma nya sendiri masih mengelus kepala IA samapai dia sudah tenang (Setidaknya sampai IA melepas pelukannya).

"Yuuma..." Seru IA sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Yuuma

"Ya?" Tanya Yuuma

"_**Ano sa...**_"

"_**Hai'**_?"

"_**Un... nandemonai...**_Aku mau ke toilet dulu, permisi" IA langsung meninggalkan Yuuma tanpa menolehnya sedikitpun.

"_**Ne Chot - **_" Yuuma mencoba menghentikan IA, tetapi IA tetap berjalan menjauhinya.

IA tetap berjalan setengah berlari menjauhi mereka berdua dan berjalan menuju toilet yang

"IA-_**chan, matte-**_" Miku pun mencoba menghampiri IA, tapi ia dihalangi oleh lengan Yuuma.

" Tolong biarkan dirinya sendiri untuk sementara"

" _**Demo... **_"

" Tolong..." kata Yuuma dengan nada serius.

"Huuh... _**waka**__**t**__**ta, **_Kalau begitu beritahu aku_**.**_"

" Apa?"

" Bisa kau jelaskan apa masalahmu dengan IA? "

" Hah... Dasar kau ini, selalu ingin tahu masalah orang. Ya apa boleh buat.." Yuuma menghela nafas. Dia berhenti berbicara sejenak kemudian menatap jendela yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Itu terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu..."

* * *

IA POV

Aku masih berada di dalam toilet, berdiri didepan wastafel sambil memandangi bayanganku di depan cermin. Keran air didepanku kubiarkan menyala dan sesekali aku mengambil air keran itu untuk membasahi muka ku yang kusut akibat menangis tadi.

Kulihat lagi bayanganku di dalam cermin. Aku merasa agak sedih dengan tampangku sekarang, seperti seoarang gadis yang selalu putus asa.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini IA, bukannya kau tak ingin menangis lagi?." Kataku mengomentari diriku sendiri yang tergambar di dalam cermin itu.

"Menyedihkan sekali" tambahku.

Aku pun kembali teringat pada kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Saat aku berpisah dengan Yuuma.

**Flashback**

(2 Tahun yang lalu)

"Yuuma-**san**... Mau kemana?" Tanyaku ke Yuuma yang sedang memasang sepatunya di depan pintu masuk.

"Ah.. IA-**chan**. Aku hari ini lembur, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat. Kalau kau mau makan, itu ada sisa pizza di kulkas cukup kamu panaskan dengan _**Microwave**_."

"_**Hai' wakata..**_" seruku sambil mengangguk menandakan bahwa aku sudah mengerti apa yang dikatannya.

" Yosh." Seru Yuuma ketika dia sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatunya. Dia kemudian berdiri dan menoleh menghadapku kemudian langsung mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…. "

" Tanpa kau suruh juga aku bakal ngurus diriku sendiri. Kau tenang saja dan bekerjalah dengan giat."

Yuuma kemudian tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

" Seperti biasa kau selalu saja terlalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu." Kata Yuuma sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dengan gemas.

"Ah, Yuuma-_**san**_, _**ittai yo…**_" kataku memberitahu kalau elusannya sangat kasar.

"Ah.. _**gomen…**_" Yuuma langsung menghentikan elusannya.

Dia langsung terdiam saat itu, aku tak tahu mengapa. Tapi ekspresinya berubah sedikit. Dia masih tersenyum tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan kalau dia sedang bersedih.

"Yuuma?..."

"Ah… maaf… tadi aku sedikit melamun"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir

"_**I'Ie… nandemonai**_…"

Aku bingung dengan tingkah Yuuma sekarang, tapi aku tidak mau bertanya banyak karena aku tidak mau kalau Yuuma tahu kalau aku merasa khawatir dengannya, takutnya itu akan berpengaruh ke pekerjaannya.

"_**Sore ja… itekimasu**_" Kata Yuuma sebelum dia pergi kerja.

"_**iterashai…**_" jawabku.

CKLAK

Pintu didepanku langsung ditutup rapat oleh Yuuma.

Aku pun melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Yuuma tadi, aku mengambil Pizza yang ada di dalam kulkas dan memanaskannya dalam _**microwave**_. Tak lupa juga aku membuat susu cokelat panas untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan ku. Saat ini sedang turun salju lebat, suasana disini bahkan menjadi lebih dingin daripada malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Apa Yuuma akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dalam hati karena khawatir dengan Yuuma. Aku takut jika dia terjadi apa-apa karena cuaca sekarang. Ditambah lagi tadi, dia hanya mengenakan jaket yang tidak terlalu tebal.

Ya, percuma saja aku mengkhawatirkan Yuuma sekarang. Dia sudah pergi bekerja. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menunggu Yuuma datang. Aku pun menyalakan TV, menonton acara _** late show with**_ _**david latterman **_sembari memakan Pizza yang sudah dipanaskan dan meminum susu cokelat panas yang aku buat tadi.

1 jam telah berlalu, acara TV mulai membosankan, Pizza yang tadi kumakan juga sudah habis. dan susu cokelat ku juga sudah kuhabiskan. Entah karena merasa bosan atau memang karena faktor suasana yang sangat tenang aku pun merasa mengantuk. Tapi seketika aku tahan karena aku takut saat aku tertidur Yuuma sudah datang. Jadi aku pun berusaha menahan kantuk ku. aku kembali mejalankan aktivitasku tadi, ya menonton TV…

15 menit berlalu, rasa kantuk ku semakin tidak tertahankan. aku pun sesekali hampir tertidur. Mungkin memang tidak mungkin untuk menahan rasa kantuk ku. Aku melihat ke jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:45.

"Dasar Yuuma, lama sekali dia datang."

Aku pun mecari cara untuk nanti ketika Yuuma dia datang, dia bisa masuk tanpa harus menungguku untuk bangun. Jadi aku pun menaruh kunci pintu luar di bawah keset masuk dan mengirimi pesan ke Yuuma untuk mengambil kunci itu ketika dia sudah datang.

"Yosh… Saatnya tidur."

Aku pun membaringkan kepalaku diatas ranjang yang empuk, kututupi tubuhku degan selimut yang tebal untuk mengurangi rasa dingin. Kupenjamkan mataku yang sudah lelah ini kemudian terlelap tidur

* * *

Entah kenapa aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulirik jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.00 atau bisa dibilang tengah malam. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh… aku mengecek sekitarku dan memanggil nama Yuuma.

"Yuuma…"

Aneh, biasanya dia langsung menjawab apa dia sudah tidur?

Aku langsung mencarinya di dalam kamarnya. Kunyalakan lampu dalam kamarnya. Dan kudapati ruangan itu masih kosong.

"Aneh, apa dia belum pulang ya?" Gumanku

Tidak biasanya dia belum pulang. Biasanya walaupun lembur dia pulang sekitar jam 11. Tapi ini sudah tengah malam. Apa terjadi sesuatu ya?

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya, aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju yang lebih tebal dan memakai mantel, tidak lupa aku memakai syal untuk mengurangi dinginnya malam di _**New York**_ apalagi sekarang lagi turun salju.

Aku pun langsung mengambil ponselku, dan mencoba menghubungi Yuuma. Baru saja aku menekan tombol On pada ponselku, aku melihat ada satu _**notification**_ di layar ponselku.

"E-mail?"

Aku kemudian langsung menekan tombol buka pada E-mail tersebut.

_**Uso!**_

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang kubaca sekarang. Apa ini kenyataan? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Isi E-mail itu adalah

**To: IA**

**Maaf aku harus berpisah denganmu, walaupun aku tidak suka harus berpisah denganmu sekarang tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Maafkan aku karena tidak mencupkan secara langsung. Mulai sekarang jaga dirimu baik-baik.**

**Dari sahabatmu: Yuuma**

Aku langsung menutup layar ponselku, tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan apartemen dan berusaha menyusul Yuuma. Tidak peduli dengan dinginnya malam itu aku berlari sekuat tenaga sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"Yuuma!… Yuuma!" teriakku sambil berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha memanggil orang yang sedang kucari seakarang.

Aku terus berlari mencari di sekitar kota. Karena tak kunjung kutemui, aku berpikiran untuk mencari ke kantornya. Yuuma bekerja sampingan sebagai wartawan lepas di sebuah perusahan surat kabar terkenal di _**Ney Work**__._

Kudatangi perusahaan itu dan segera aku bertanya kepada _**receptionist**_ yang berjaga di depan.

"_**I'm Sorry, Is Yuuma Still here?**_" tanyaku pada salah satu receptionist itu

"_**I'm sorry ma'am, can you tell me a bit more specific.?**_

"_**I said, Is Kozuki Yuuma still here?**_"

"_**Oh, that freelance reporter, he's resigned from his job yesterday.**_"

"_**What do you mean?**_"

"_**He's not working here anymore.**_ "

(A/N: Bagi yang nggak ngerti, silahkan transletekan sendiri di google translate | Kijima: Bilang aja lu malas transletekan -_- | IAN: emang iya… :P)

Aku kaget mengetahui itu, Yuuma sudah tak bekerja disini lagi. Dan dia berhenti kemarin, kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Apa yang sebenarnya dia sembunyikan dariku.

Aku kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan receptionist itu tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu kemudian mencari lagi di sekitaran kota _**New york. **_

"Yuuma!… Yuuma!" aku kembali meneriakkan namanya, kuberlari sekuat tenaga tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang aku tabrak saat itu. Aku terus berlari…. Terus berlari hingga aku terjatuh.

Aku terjatuh diantara tumpukan salju.

Sakit…

Sakit!…

Sakit sekali…

Sebenarnya sakit yang dirasakan oleh fisik ku tidak seberapa karena aku terjatuh di tumpukan salju yang lumayan tebal, tapi sebenarnya yang yang paling sakit itu adalah psikisku, atau bisa dibilang perasaanku lah yang paling sakit.

Aku meneteskan air mata. Air mataku mengkristal seiring dengan dinginnya malam itu . aku tidak dapat menahan air mata ini, aku terisak dengan keras. Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir.

Kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam?

Kenapa orang-orang yang didekatku semuanya pergi?

Kenapa.

.

.

.

Aku harus sendiri lagi?

* * *

Aku kembali ke apartemen, dengan wajah kusut akibat menangis tadi. Aku menghempaskan wajaku ke bantal yang tergeletak di atas ranjangku. Hari ini terasa sangat berat bagiku, aku kehilangan orang terdekatku lagi. Dan disinilah aku akan tinggal sendiri lagi. Dadaku masih panas, aku merasa ingin menangis lagi tapi tak bisa seakan air mata ini sudah habis.

Aku menatap sekitarku, menatap ruangan apartemen yang kutinggali sekarang. Banyak kenanganku bersanma Yuuma disini. Aku ingat aku pernah menonton film bersama di sofa itu, aku ingat kita pernah berbagi satu potong Pizza di atas meja makan itu, dan aku ingat saat kita mencuci piring bersama.

Ah… kenapa malah aku teringat itu semua, aku harus bisa merelakan itu semua.

'_Kenapa aku cengeng sekali, bukannya aku sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri._'

Aku kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, kubuka kulkas mencari sesuatu yang bisa kuminum. Kuambil sekotak susu dingin yang ada di kulkas itu dan kutuangkan dalam gelas yang sudah kusiapkan.

'_Kurasa dulu aku juga pernah begini,_'

Itu terjadi saat _**Okaa-san **_masih ada. Saat aku bersedih _**Okaa-san **_memberikan ku susu untuk menenangkan ku dan kita minum bersama sambil menceritakan masalah dan unek-unekku. Tapi sekarang hal itu tak mungkin terjadi lagi, _**Okaa-san **_sudah tak ada lagi, dia meninggal hampir 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat pesan terakhirnya sebelum meninggal.

"**IA… suatu saat nanti kamu akan mengalami banyak permasalahan, jadi saat itu terjadi tolong jangan menyerah dan tetap semangat. Dan terakhir, janganlah sering menangis. Ibu tak mau melihatmu sering menangis, tetaplah tersenyum walaupun sangat berat beban dalam hatimu. Kau mengerti sayang?**"

Itulah pesan terakhirnya, aku tahu _**Okaa-san **_Tidak suka bila aku sering menangis, tapi tetap saja itu sering kulakukan.

Aku teringat sesuatu, aku kemudian langsung membongkar salah satu lemari di kamarku. Aku menemukan sebuah album yang berisi foto-fotoku dulu bersama _**Okaa-san **_. salah satu kenangan yang masih tersimpan bersamaku. Aku terus memandangi foto itu untuk menghilangkan rasa kangenku.

"_**Okaa-san, **_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Gumanku

Aku bertanya pada _**Okaa-san **_tapi tak ada jawaban, hanya suara heningnya malam. Ya memang tak mungkin _**Okaa-san **_bakal datang kesini Cuma sekedar menjawab itu. Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi?

Aku membuka kembali perlembar halaman dari album itu, hal itu penuh dengan kenangan. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang kulalui bersama _**Okaa-san **_terdokumentasi dalam sebuah kertas foto. Sampai akhirnya aku membuka halaman terakhir, aku menemukan sesuatu, sebuah kertas.

"Kertas apa ini?"

Aku menarik kertas yang terselip di halaman itu, kubuka perlahan dan kubaca dengan seksama.

"_**Okaa-san…**_"

surat yang kubaca adalah surat yang di tujukan kepadaku sebelum dia meninggal.

**Untuk: IA**

**Dari: Ibumu yang tercinta**

**IA sayang, jika kau membaca ini berarti ibu sudah tidak ada. Maafkan ibu tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, kau pasti sudah mengalami banyak masalah? Benarkan? Maafkan ibu itu semua kesalahan ibu. Tapi ibu yakin, kamu pasti bisa menyelesaikan itu semua. Jika kau sekarang sedang bersedih, luapkan saja keluhanmu. Walaupun ibu tidak ada disana tapi ibu masih bisa melihat dan mendengar semua keluhanmu itu. Dan apabila kau tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, kau harus tetap semangat.. semua masalahmu pasti akan selesai suatu hari nanti, ibu yakin itu. Jika kau merasa sendiri, ingatlah suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Orang-orang itu pasti akan membantumu dalam menghadapi segala masalahmu, jadi IA terbukalah pada semua orang yang menurutmu baik dan bisa mengerti kamu. Dan terakhir, bila kau merindukan ibu. Kau tak perlu bersedih, Ibu akan selalu bersamamu. Didalam hatimu… selamanya…**

Tetesan air mataku membasahi kertas itu, kupeluk dengan erat surat itu di dadaku. Air mataku terus berjatuhan, tak kusangka _**Okaa-san **_tetap mengkhawatirkan ku walaupun ia sudah tidak ada.

" _**Arigatou**_ _**Okaa-san…**_"

Malam itu kuhabiskan dengan memeluk surat itu dalam dekapanku. Dan menangis sampai fajar tiba.

* * *

Chapter 6: Complete

IAN: Kok rasa ku terlalu galau chapter ini.

Kijima: nggak ah, biasa aja… malah sedihan nonton sinetron.

IAN: lu lagi sensi ama ane, kok daritadi ngajak kelahi gitu sih.

Kijima: Piss bro, gua Cuma becanda… jangan marah gitu dong.

IAN: Sekali lagi lo ngajak kelahi, ane potong ni papercraft miku lo *nodong gunting ke kepala papercraft miku punya kijima*

Kijima: Jangan Papercraft ku lagi!

IAN: makanya diem…

Kijima: oke gua diem :v.

IAN: Oke kalau gitu ane mulai aja acara Gaje dan tidak bermanfaat buatan ane "**REVIEW TIME**"

* * *

**REVIEW TIME**

IAN:….

Kijima:…

IAN: knapa lo diam?

Kijima: lah katanya tadi suruh diem, kayak apa sih?

IAN: Oh iya lah lupa ane, udah lu boleh ngomong lagi.

Kijima: Dasar Author babal gak konsisten.

IAN: Ada masalah? *nodong gunting lagi ke kepala papercraft miku punya kijima*

Kijima: Nggak…nggak… nggak ada ape-ape kok *Nyelamatin papercraftnya.

IAN: Makanya jadi orang jangan Pensive gitu….

Kijima: Yo wes lah, jadi sekarang ngebahas apa….

IAN: Kayaknya kita bakal OOT dulu, nggak usah nge-review chapter ini dulu.

Kijima: bilang aja nggak ada nge-review fic lu dan lu bingung mau tulis apa disini.

IAN:*pundung di pojokan*

Kijima: eh? Beneran nggak ada yg nge-review?

IAN: *Makin suram*

Kijima: Yailah, gak usah galau gitu juga kali… Ya udah, kita bahas yang lain aja, ah gimana kalau semacam Trivia…

IAN:Trivia?

Kijima: ya semacam Info yang nggak terlalu penting dari cerita lo ini, tapi menarik juga untuk dibahas.

IAN: wah bisa tuh….

Kijima: Oke fix kita bakal bahas Trivia, Tapi Trivia apa dulu nih…

IAN: Ah tentang sekolah VocaHigh aja dulu.

Kijima: oke dah, kalau gitu jelasin sana.

IAN: Oke, sekedar informasi sekolah VocaHigh baru diresmikan 1 setengah tahun sebelum IA ke jepang.. jadi angkatan pertama adalah anak-anak dari kelas 2.

Kijima: Oh iya kok rasanya sekolah ini nggak banyak kelasnya?

IAN: VocaHigh sendiri dibuat oleh Yamaha khusus untuk para Vocaloid, Utauloid, Voiceloid, dan para 'loid' lain yang masih masuk dunia Vocaloid. Jadi wajar jika kelas di sini sedikit. Karena murid biasa tidak bisa sembarang masuk/ pindah ke sini.

Kijima: Jadi semacam sekolah elite gitu?

IAN: Bisa dibilang begitu…

Kijima: umm setelah kusimak, kayaknya hanya ada 3 kelas. kelas 1-1,1-2,dan kelas 2. Kenapa kelas 2 Cuma ada ada satu kelas saja?

IAN: agak kurang tepat, jumlah kelas disini ada 4, kelas 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, dan kelas 2. Dan alasan kelas 2 hanya ada satu kelas, itu karena yang mendaftar saat itu hanya beberapa orang, nggak sampai 20 malah. Dan setelah 1 tahun lebih, Grup idol Vocaloid berkembang pesat, jadinya ditambah dan diexpansi besar-besaran.

Kijima: Hah? Ada kelas 1-3? Kok rasanya kamu belum pernah jelaskan dalam ceritamu?

IAN: Emang belum… kelas 1-3 nggak terlalu berpengaruh dalam cerita ini. Paling salah satu dari mereka Cuma muncul sesekali, itupun di bagian extra chapter. Btw, kerumunan orang dalam kantin di chapter 5 itu hampir semua dari kelas 1-3.

Kijima: Buset! Jadi orang-orangan latar itu semua dari kelas 1-3? Emang di kelas itu ada berapa siswa?

IAN: lebih dari 40, kelas ini memang yang paling banyak dari yang lain.

Kijima: Buset! Yang ngisi tu kelas siapa aja? Utauloid semua?

IAN: kebanyakan dari Fanloid (nggak tau apa ini? Searching di Google dong), soalnya utauloid hampir semua di kelas 1-2.

Kijima: Emang Fanloid tu berapa banyak sih, sampai lebih dari 40… -_-

IAN: aku liat di databesenya lebih dari 100 kok… (kalau nggak salah)

Kijima: jadi kelas 1-3 itu ada 100 orang lebih 0_0

IAN: ya nggak semuanya yang kumasukin kali, paling yang terkenal aja seperti Hachune Miku, dll.

Kijima: Eh, ada Hachune Miku ?

IAN: ya ada lah… coba lu replay lagi chapter 5, bagian di kantin. Itu ada Hachune Miku lagi mainin negi di pojokan.

Kijima: ya mana aku tahu coeg, lu nggak jelasin detail gitu. -_-

IAN: ya maka dari itu, ngapain juga aku jelasin detail…

Kijima: *sweat drop* :V

IAN: oke, kayaknya itu dah semua deh… dan ane mulai tertarik untuk ngasih Trivia aja, ketimbang nge-review chapter.

Kijima: Oke sip, Chapter selanjutnya kita bakal bahas apa?

IAN: Belum kepikiran, lihat nanti lah…

Kijima: Yo wes lah, ini sudah selesai kan? Kalau gitu tutup gih

IAN: oke cukup sekian dulu dari ane… sampai ketemu chapter selanjutnya. BYE!

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
